Inked Pain
by nunzio Guerrero
Summary: "Un dolor puede ocultarse bajo lo oscuro de la tinta, pero tarde o temprano la tinta ira desapareciendo, haciendo nota a aquel dolor... Tori Vega, una chica que respeta los reglametos de la vida y Jade West, una joven que solo sigue sus instintos y sus sueños...¿que pasaria si llegara a surgir sentimientos entre ambas chicas?"
1. Chapter 1

**Inked Pain**

Hola aquí Nunzio Guerrero presentándoles mi primer fic espero que sea de su agrado cualquier comentario al respecto déjenmelo saber en un Review que solo toma 7 segundos de su tiempo.

**Disclaimer:** **Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen si así fuera la serie no hubiera terminado y no se transmitiría por Nick**

**Inked Pain**

Tori POV

Una vez más, me encuentro encerrada en mi habitación, llorando sobre el cobertor de mi cama. Una vez más, mis lágrimas tienen nombre y apellido, Jade West — ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? No se puede tener una relación de amigas con una persona mala, hiriente, sarcástica, arrogante y orgullosa, no puedo creer ¿cómo carajo pude pensar en que podríamos ser amigas? Realmente no lo entiendo— comencé a murmurar entre sollozos, oculte mi rostro entre mis almohadas apretando fuertemente los extremos de esta en mis oídos. ¿Por qué?... simple...

**¡También son tus hijas David! ¡Yo no las tuve sola!- **esos son los ya acostumbrados gritos de mi madre, Holly.** -¡pues yo no recuerdo que te dijera embarázate! ¿¡O SI!?- **y eso son los de mi cariñoso y afectuoso padre... David.

**-Flashbacks-**

****Desde que tengo memoria, se han peleado por que estamos mi hermana Trina y Yo en sus vidas... pero la verdad es que yo no pedí nacer, tampoco mi hermana, la primera vez que escuche eso de mis padres tenía 6 años, Trina, aunque tuviera 7, y fuera una niña igual que yo, me dijo que no sabían lo que se decían, que mañana seria otro día, y así fue. Al día siguiente tuvimos un día de campo con los demás elementos de cuerpo de policías donde papa trabaja, según esto para celebrar el día del niño.  
**-Cariño, no vallan a comentar nada de lo que sucedió ayer.- **mire a la persona que dijo eso y era mi madre, Trina solo me miro y asintió**.**

-**Ya déjalas, Holly... las niñas no escucharon nada.-ese **era mi padre**, diciendo algo totalmente erróneo, porque su manera de gritar de ambos, estoy segura que despertó hasta a los vecinos.****  
**  
-**Papa yo si los escuche ¿por qué se peleaban?- **pregunte, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice **-pues bien Victoria... tu no comentes nada, no se te ocurra decir nada, si alguien te pregunta, tu no digas nada.- **dijo mi padre dedicándome una mirada de enojo por el espejo retrovisor.  
**  
\- Fin Flashbacks-**

Las peleas de mis padres siempre eran por lo mismo, empezaban por dinero, y terminaban por mi hermana y por mí, ni siquiera sé cómo le hace Trina para que no le afecten las peleas.

Entre lágrimas de dolor y pensamientos de como serias fácil la vida de mis padres sin mí, logro conciliar el sueño.**  
…**

Desperté tres horas después, mire mi despertador y vi. que eran las tres de la madrugada, gruñí y me dirigí al baño.  
Tomaría un pequeño baño, estaba sudando, así que no estaría mal.

Al llegar al baño me quite mi camisa y me mire en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía y pude ver en mi hombro derecho una imagen que me llena de sentimientos, tenía tatuado un hermoso diente de león en el que parecía que sus florecillas eran llevadas por el viento….

Al ver mi tatuaje sonreí, me lo había puesto por una razón y esa era que cada vez que lo veía me sentía libre, libre como esas florecillas de diente de león.

En fin, me quite el resto de mi ropa y me introduje en el baño.

Adoraba sentir el agua fría correr por mi piel, me relaja, me tranquilizaba….  
Y de pronto, recordé a Jade….  
¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué me odia? ¡Le he dicho un millón de veces que Beck no me gusta y aún así me odia!

Las lágrimas volvieron, confundiéndose con el agua que caía de la regadera.

¿Por qué me hacía eso? ¿Por qué no podía ser mi amiga?, yo me he esmerado para poder ser su amiga, le he ayudado en varias ocasiones.

En verdad, Jade era muy confusa, no podía entenderla y cuando creía entenderla salía con algo inesperado.

Después de estar unos minutos más en el baño, decidí que era suficiente, cerré la llave de la regadera, tome una toalla y me dirigí a mi cama.

Tomé lo primero que vi en mi cajón de ropa, una blusa y un short, dado que era una madrugada primaveral, pero hacia calor, al terminar de vestirme, me dispuse a dormir las dos horas que quedaban para que sonara la alarma de mi despertador.

Al despertar veo el reloj, le he ganado a la alarma, como siempre, me levante de mi cama con ese sentir de pesar en mis hombros, ese cansancio por la vida que me abruma día a día, bajo a la sala y dirijo mi vista a la cocina.

**-Hola hermanita, ¿dormiste bien? ¿Quieres desayunar?- me pregunto Trina, no me sorprendía que se levantara temprano para preparar el desayuno de ambas.**

**-¿Como lo haces?- le pregunte mientras me dirigía a la cocina -¿los hot cakes? Es fácil, solo es harina, leche, huevos y...- le interrumpo, ya que no entendió mi pregunta.  
-No, Trina ¿como le haces para que no te afecten las discusiones de nuestros padres? No soy tonta, se que tu también los escuchas, no son discretos- le digo.**

Ella me miro y sonrió -**Simple, cocinar me desvía de esos detalles, también le cuento a mis amigos, algunos no dicen nada, pero es mejor que quedarte con esos problemas**\- me sentí estúpida al escuchar eso de mi hermana, nunca me puse a pensar lo fácil que era**.****  
-Desayuna, se nos hace tarde para la escuela- **me dice, mientras deja enfrente a mí una pequeña torre de hoy cakes cubierta con jarabe de Maple y adornada con abanicos de fresas.  
**-Gracias- **le digo tomando mi tenedor y comenzando a devorar aquella torre de hot cakes, los cuales, estaban deliciosos.  
**...**

**-Bueno, te dejo- **me dijo Trina, yo solo asentí y vi. colmo se marchaba por las escaleras de Hollywood Arts.  
Me dirige a mi casillero y saque los libros que me tocaban en mi primera clase, una risa captó mi atención, mire hacia la entrada y vi. a mi pelirroja amiga entrando, cerré mi casillero y me dirige hacia ella .

**-¡Holiiis Tori!- **me saludo Cat, dándome un fuerte abrazo **-hola Cat- **le salude, ella se separó y me miro con una sonrisa, yo le respondí la sonrisa**.****  
-Hola chicas- **Cat y yo miramos de quien era esa voz y vimos que era de André, ambas le saludamos y los tres nos fuimos a nuestras clases.


	2. Chapter 2:Tribute For a bad Father

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo, aquí Nunzio, espero que les este gustando este fic tanto como me gusta a mi escribirlo aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo espero que lo lean y me dejen review que solo les cuesta 10 segundos de sus vidas. Sin más aquí se los dejo.

Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, si así fuera la serie no hubiera terminado de esa manera y no habría sido transmitida por Nick

**Chapter Two**

Jade POV

Suena la alarma de mi despertador y yo volteo a verlo, sacudo mi mano derecha para apagar el fastidioso sonido. Dispongo a levantarme para entrar al baño y alistarme para el día de hoy, Me freno en seco al notar que todavía llevo encintado la protección hecha por el sujeto que me plasmo la imagen de una Rosa negra con espinasen mi antebrazo derecho, con sumo cuidado procedo a retirarlo para de esta manera poder realizarle el aseo, la curación y aplicación de crema cicatrizante correspondiente a los cuidados que este requiere.

Me termine de pintar los ojos de negro, tome mis botas negras a juego con mis mallas negras y falda estilo escolar a cuadros rojos y negros, como prenda superior llevo una blusa negra dem mangas a medio brazo (debo cuidar que nada roce mi brazo derecho para no dañar la cicatrización).  
Una vez completado el atuendo. Me dirijo escaleras abajo al encuentro con mi madre en la cocina, ella está sentada a la mesa con una taza de café en una mano y con el periódico en la otra.

-**Buenos días, Jade- dijo mi madre al verme entrar a la cocina**, yo emití un gruñido en respuesta a su saludo, me acerque al refrigerador y tomo un yogurt.

**-¿Desayunaras aquí?-**

**-No, me comprare algo en "Happy Memories**"- respondí, "Happy Memories" era la cafetería favorita de mi padre y mi abuelo paterno, recuerdo que cuando tenía seis años mi abuelo y mi padre solían llevarme a esa cafetería, recuerdo que siempre me compraban una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

**-Bueno, suerte en tu día escolar**, Dominique ya se fue a la escuela- suspire ante lo que dijo mi madre, Dominique era mi pequeño hermano de seis años.

-**Yo recogeré a la pulga**-

-**Jadelyn él es**\- **¡¿Te hiciste un tatuaje, Jadelyn?!**\- gruñí ante aquel grito, lo que me faltaba…

-**No le veo nada malo**\- mire a mi madre y su rostro estaba enrojecido (debido al coraje que en estos momentos sentía)

**-¿No le ves nada malo?...Jadelyn….sabes que odio que te pongas tatuajes….bastante tuve con la estrella biselada de tu muñeca**\- sonreí para mis adentros, esa estrella tenía un gran significado para mí.  
Seguir mis sueños, nunca detenerme y lograr ser una gran estrella…

**-Quiero saber el motivo del porque la rosa negra de tu antebrazo**\- sonreí ante aquel reclamo de mi madre y recordé cuando me hice este tatuaje.

**Flashback. **

**-¿Estas segura de esto Jadey?**\- me pregunta Cat. Estamos afuera de un local donde hacen perforaciones, tatuajes, y venden cosas de Rock y reggae, hoy le dije a mi pelirroja amiga que me haría un tatuaje para recordar a mi padre, sé que no fue el padre ejemplar, tampoco un marido de envidiar, pero era mi padre, y teníamos cierta comunicación él y yo, aunque estaba en contra de que estudiara en H.A., después de la obra "Buenos deseos", me apoyó. A su modo, pero lo hizo.

Después de su accidente, sentí que mi vida dio un giro completo, la comunicación con mi madre se hizo aún más distante, y mi carácter se endureció aún más.

Su funeral fue de lo más extraño, de sus "amigos" solo hubo un frío y forzado "lo siento" para mí y para mi madre, de su familia, solo fue uno de sus hermanos, y el motivo, era porque él, como socio de la empresa, se veía obligado a ir.

Cuando fue el entierro, vi que mi madre llevaba un ramo de rosas con las espinas muy pronunciadas, me acerque a preguntarle el por qué.- **A tu padre siempre le gustaron estas rosas**, **decía "es la clara muestra de que tratar con la belleza duele, y te dejara marcado"**... **trata de ti Jade**.- escuchar eso de mi madre, y que mi padre pensara así de mí, no sabía cómo digerirlo, no sabía si tomarlo a mal o como un cumplido.

Como fuera, se me quedo grabada esa frase, y estoy segura de querer hacer esto, lo pensé, y es una forma de tener su recuerdo en mí.

Flashback.

-**Ese no es tu asunto**\- le dije

**-¡¿A QUIEN LE PEDISTE PERMISO DE RAYARTE?!**\- me grita mi madre, exaltada.

-**¿Y desde cuando te debo pedir permiso para hacerle algo a mi cuerpo?**-le pregunto - **es mi cuerpo y yo hago con él lo que yo quiera**\- le digo y me acomodo la correa de mi morral.

**-¡Aun vives bajo este techo! eso significa que vives bajo mis reglas, y mis órdenes, así que te quitas inmediatamente esa cosa como sea**\- me grita mi madre

Yo gruñí ante aquello que mi madre me dijo e ignorándola me dirigí al mueble que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta principal y tome las llaves de mi auto.

**-¡JADELYN!- **

Ignoré el grito de mi madre, me metí a mi auto y arranqué, yéndome al único lugar en que podía sentirme tranquila y podía ser yo misma.  
Hollywood Arts.

Cuando iba camino a Hollywood Arts comenzó a sonar mi pearphone, decidí no prestarle atención, ya que podría provocar un accidente al atenderlo, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que estaba conduciendo, a gran velocidad, por mi mal humor.

…..

Al llegar a Hollywood Arts metí mi carro en el estacionamiento de la escuela, lo aparque cerca de la entrada principal y apague el motor, lance un suspiro, tome mi morral y me salí de mi coche.

Camine hacia la entrada de la escuela y al abrirla choque con un joven, provocando que su café se derramara en toda mi blusa negra y parte de mi falda.

**-L-lo siento….Ja-Jade por favor no me mates**\- ¿Qué no lo matara? ¡JA! , tenía una y mil maneras de joderle la vida a aquel pobre joven (el cual, he de decir que estaba temblando de miedo, cosa que me gustaba)

-**Escucha, voy a….**\- no pude terminar mi amenaza por que sentí como alguien me abrazaba y me alejaba de aquel joven -**tranquila, no fue nada grave**\- una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al reconocer aquella voz, era de Beck.

**-¿No fue nada grave? ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy bañada en café!-** le reclamé a mi novio, separándome un poco de él, vi como esbozaba una sonrisa, se acercó a mí y me besó.

**-Tranquila, tengo una blusa tuya en mi coche, la olvidaste ayer que fuimos a la playa-** sonreí ante aquello que dijo, le tome del rostro y volví a besarlo, adoraba besar a Beck, sus labios eran jodidamente deliciosos, pero ninguna chica los probaría, esos labios me pertenecían.

Beck me tomo por mi cintura y me acerco más a él, yo pase mis brazos por sobre sus hombros e intensificamos más el beso, segundos después Beck corto el beso (para mi mala suerte) me miro con una pícara sonrisa y acomodo un mechón rebelde de mi rostro.

**-Anda, ve cámbiate de blusa, si sigues con la que traes puesta pescaras un resfriado-** Beck me entrego las llaves de su carro, yo sonreí, tome las llaves y mire a mi novio, el cual, tenía mojada su camisa (por culpa del café que estaba derramado en mi blusa)

….

Deje la blusa que me habían mojado en la guantera de mi carro, la lavaría llegando a mi casa, por el momento tenía una blusa de mangas cortas, blanca y las mangas eran negras.

Volví a entrar a la escuela y vi a mi novio que me espera recargado al lado de su "transparente" casillero.

**-¿Nos vamos?- **me pregunto, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por sobre mis hombros, yo asentí y pase uno de mis brazos por la perfecta cintura de mi novio.

Ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras correspondientes clases.


	3. Chapter 3: Dolor y Dudas

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo, aquí Nunzio, espero que les este gustando este fic tanto como me gusta a mi escribirlo aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo espero que lo lean y me dejen review que solo les cuesta 10 segundos de sus vidas. Sin más aquí se los dejo.

PD: perdón la demora problemas técnicos y de inspiración xD ahora si, aquí se los dejo.

Disclaimers: Victorious no me pertenece

**Chapter Three **

**Tori POV**

Me encontraba sentada, esperando que Sikowitz llegara a clases, suspiro mientras paso la mano izquierda por mi hombro derecho acariciándolo, sonrío nostálgica al recordar la imagen impresa sobre mi hombro.

Un fuerte sonido de un portazo me hace salir abruptamente de mis pensamientos,

-**Muy feliz cumpleaños**.- Miro a la entrada principal y veo a mi maestro entrar.

**\- ¿Y de quien es el cumpleaños?-** preguntó Cat, sonreí por la pregunta hecha por la pequeña pelirroja.

**\- De alguien en algún lugar del mundo**\- responde mi maestro, lanzando su bolso al escenario.

**\- Eso es tan cierto.-**dice Cat, solo sonrio de la ocurreincia de ella.

-**bien, André, Beck, Jade y Tori al escenario-** Dijo Sikowitz, me tense al escuchar mi nombre, _¿yo actuando con Jade?¿por que Sikowitz me hacia eso?_

Suspiré y junto con mis amigos me levanté de mi silla y subí al escenario.

**-¿Y que haremos Sikowitz?**.- ordena Jade, Sikowitz se va hasta atrás y dejando de beber de su coco le responde.

**-Quiero una escena donde Jade y Tori, seran una pareja de esposos, una de ustedes, la que quiera, llegará animadamente de su trabajo, saludando a su mujer, pero la mujer, le tiene malas noticias a su marido sobre que uno de sus hijos acaba de ser expulsado de la escuela por golpear a otro chico ... ¡Accion**!.- indica Sikowitz, me quedo perpleja ante la orden que dio, no logro entender, de tantos alumnos hombres...¿escoge a dos mujeres?.

-**Aguarda Sikowitz, ¿por que Vega debe de ser forzosamente mi pareja**?.- dice Jade, creo que esta igual de sorprendida que yo ante lo dicho por Sikowitz.

\- **Ustedes chicas, son excelentes actrices, quiero ver como llevan una escena sin libreto, ni guiones, solo improvisación de una típica familia, con el detalle que ahora tienen un problema con uno de sus hijos**.- termina Sikowitz sorbiendo de un coco.

-**Si, lo se Sikowitz, pero la misma escena la puedo llevar hasta con Robbie... Me niego a besar a Tori**.- volteo a ver a Jade sorprendida por dos cosas...1: dijo _**Beso**__,_ algo que no estaba dicho, y 2: me llamó _**Tori**__._

-**Pues yo tampoco estoy rebosando de felicidad por la idea**.- le respondo cruzándome de brazos.

-**A ti nadie te pidió opinión, Vega**.- responde Jade volteando a verme con expresión furiosa.

-**Pues no eres la unica que le disgusta la idea de hacer una escena contigo... Y mas de pareja.- **le respondo encarándola, ella solo abre los ojos mientras aprieta la mandíbula, su piel empieza a tornarse rojiza.

-**Chicas, entiendo si dudan de sus habilidades, también fue mi culpa creer que estaban preparadas para tan mínimo reto, siéntense, y alce la mano quien cree que pueda con este pequeño ejercicio**.- dice Sikowitz, en ese momento la sangre me hierve al saber que mi profesor duda de mis habilidades y lo volteo a ver.

**-¡Lo haremos Sikowitz!.**\- alza la voz Jade antes de que pudiera decir algo, con el mismo argumento, solo la miro con duda, obvio también lo Hare, ¿pero quien le dijo que hablara por mi?.- **¿o me equivoco Vega?**.- dice y yo niego con la cabeza.

-**Pido ser la mujer**.- le digo, Sikowitz solo sonríe viéndonos atento al igual que el resto de la clase.

-**Supuse eso.**\- dice Jade cruzándose de brazos y caminando hacia un costado para dar inicio a la escena.

**-¡Acción!.-** dice Sikowitz nuevamente, que tranquilo, sorbe con una sonrisa de su coco.

-**Ya llegue familia**.- se anuncia Jade en la interpretación de su personaje**.- mi amor, ¿como estuvo tu día?.**\- se acerca a mi, se bien a que por que va extiende sus brazos después que simula dejar algo en el piso.

-**Hola cariño**.- atino a decir mientras me acerco a su rostro.- _"Dios, que te pasa Tori, es solo actuación, no debes de sentir nada, solo el roce de esos labios... Rojos, carnosos, que lindos labios tiene Jade... ¿Por que pienso esto?... Basta Victoria, es solo actuación_**"**\- pienso mientras nuestra cercanía parece acortarse cada 5 horas.

Nuestros labios se juntan, nos quedamos así por lo que parece todo un día, siento como ella intenta abrir los suyos, me sorprende, pero en un instante los aprieta.

-**Ejem...-** escucho la característica voz de André carraspear, recuerdo que era solo un momento y me separo, veo sus mejillas arder, mientras que mi rostro lo siento caliente.

-**Aunque te tengo una queja de uno de tus hijos amor.-** le digo sin voltear a mirar los rostros de los demás alumnos.

**-¿Que... Que sucedió?...¡Marcus... Joan!... Vengan a la sala.-** dice Jade mirando a André y Beck, en un momento conecta su mirada con la mía, y en segundos sus mejillas se tornan de nuevo rojizas, siento lo mismo.

-**Padre, llegaste**.- dice André con una sonrisa.- **papa, buenas tardes**.- dice Beck, ambos se quedan tras de mi, en ese momento mirando a Jade, camino para estar a su lado.

-**Bien... Marcus, ¿hay algo que quieras decirle a tu papa?**.- digo mirando a André, este me mira sabiendo que es su turno para entrar en el personaje del hijo expulsado.

**\- No... Nada mama...-** dice entrando en su personaje dudando si decir o no lo de la expulsión.

\- **Ok Marcus, yo le diré**.- le digo mientras agacha su cabeza como si estuviera siendo regañado.

-**Amor, Marcus fue expulsado de la escuela por golpear a un chico**.- le digo a Jade, esta solo me mira sin decir nada, después de soltar un suspiro voltea a ver a André.

Después de que Jade regañara en su papel a André, sonó su teléfono, todos pensamos que acabaría la escena, a excepción de Jade, quien sacó el aparato del bosillo, vi como colgaba la llamada y se lo llevaba a la oreja.

**\- ¿Diga?... Carajo, estoy allá en 15 minutos, no, ya voy de salida.**\- colgó la llamada, de reojo vi como Sikowitz sonreía satisfecho.

\- **Amor, era del trabajo, hubo algunos problemas con una documentación, nos vemos en la noche.**\- y dicho esto, se me acerca otra vez, tomo mis mejilla y... Volvió a besarme, sentí nuevamente como sus labios se movían, no lo pude evitar, también moví los míos, nos estábamos besando de verdad, en mi estomago sentí millones de sensaciones inexplicables, pero las sentía.

**\- Excelente chicas... Fue mas que hermoso como se metieron en sus papeles, inclusive superaron ambas su actuación en la obra del marido narcoleptico.-** decía Sikowitz aplaudiendo, los demás de alumnos de clase le seguían.

La campana sonó, Jade bajó del escenario sin mirarme a mí, o a los chicos.

**\- Jade... Buena actuación.**\- le dije una vez en los pasillos, era hora del almuerzo, y estábamos por salir al Café Asfalto para comprar nuestra comida en el camión de Festus.

**\- Vega, al menos no estuviste tan del asco.**\- me dice, solo sonrío ante el hecho de que se que lo hice bien, pero el orgullo de mi gótica NO-amiga no le permite reconocer ese hecho.

**\- ¿Te refieres a la actuación o al beso?**\- no pensé en lo que dije hasta que estaba dicho, miro un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y como abre sus ojos muy grandes.

**\- Escúchame bien Vega, si te bese fue solo por mera actuación, así que no me jodas mas con eso, olvídalo, es mas, has de cuenta que ni nos conocemos.**\- me dolieron sus palabras de una manera en la que no pude soportar, en ese momento, siento como mi corazón empieza a palpitar muy rápido, mi mente se nubla a tal grado que no puedo controlar mi enojo ante lo dicho por Jade.

**\- Pues no se de que te quejas, solo fue, como dices, mera actuación, además de eso, la escena no pedía ningún beso, Sikowitz solo podio saludarnos, jamás dijo algo sobre besarnos, la que me quería besar fuiste Tú**.- le digo sin pensar nuevamente en mis palabras, su rostro se torna rojizo mas de la cuenta.

**\- Pregúntate Vega... ¿por que quisiera besar a alguien que odio mas de lo que debería de odiar a una persona?... ¿por que quisiera besar a alguien tan poco atractiva?... Pregúntatelo... Además, de ser lesbiana... Preferiría aguantar las estupideces que dice Cat a estar contigo como novia**.- Me dice volviendo a su tono normal... Por fuera solo sonrío y digo algo que siquiera yo entendí... Pero por dentro, algo me voltea de cabeza, soy bisexual, pero Jade no me atrae, Cat si, es muy linda y tierna, pero es demasiado... Infantil, para mi gusto... En cambio, Jade... "_No Tori, entre Jade y Tú jamás podría haber algo, ella te trata peor que aun perro callejero, así que seria algo ilógico que tu siquiera pienses en algo así_."

**\- Sabes que Jade, no tienes por que act..**.-me interrumpe.

**\- ¡LARGATE VEGA!**\- me grita haciendo que todos los demás alumnos volteen a vernos.

No se siquiera por que hice caso a su orden... En estos momentos estoy caminando a mi casa con cierto coraje, pero hacia mi misma, en el momento en el que me dijo "_Lárgate_", solo me acomodé mi bolso y empecé a caminar fuera de H.A, se me olvido que aun tenía clases, y que era hora del almuerzo... Pero bueno, por lo menos son clases de historia del teatro, la cual llevo exenta, y matemáticas, donde soy de los tres más alto en promedio.

Divagando entre pensamientos, amenizo el viaje, dándome cuenta que estoy a una cuadra de mi casa.

"_Demonios... Lo olvide_".- pienso al recordar que mi padre descansa el día de hoy, y mi madre no salio esta mañana, lo mas seguro es que estén ambos dentro. No importa... Algo se me ocurrirá, me acerco, empiezo a bajar la velocidad de mis pasos al empezar a escuchar la voz muy alta de mi padre.

Decido esperar un poco sentada en la banca del jardín de entrada para no entrar directamente a "línea de fuego"...

-**¡PERO VE ESTAS CUENTAS HOLLY! -** alcanzo perfectamente a escuchar a mi padre gritarle a mi madre.

**\- ¡David por Dios!, ¡también están los gastos de tus hijas!-** le responde mi madre con la voz alzada sin llegar a ser un grito.

**\- ¡Pero no es posible que tanto dinero gastes tu Holly!... Sabes que, olvídalo, tan simple que es pagar y cancelar esas malditas tarjetas.**\- escucho a mi padre, después de eso espero 5 minutos mas y entro a mi casa, veo a mi padre sentado en el sofá con cara ya relajada, mi madre leyendo un libro en el comedor.

**\- Cariño, llegaste**.- dice mi madre, mi padre voltea a verme.

**\- ¿Por que no estas en la escuela señorita?**\- me pregunta aun sentado.

**\- No... No me sentía bien... Algo... Algo... Paso un problema con alguien, decidí salir de el colegio para no verle mas por hoy, mañana me pondré al corriente.**\- les explico, mi padre solo asiente inexpresivo, mi madre me mira y una leve Sonrisa se le forma en el rostro.

**\- ¿Problemas en el amor cariño?**\- me pregunto, siento como mi cara arde al ser descubierta por mi progenitora.

**\- S... Si mama... Algo por el estilo**.- le respondo yendo hacia la mesa.

**\- Asegúrate de que se sepa que tu padre es policía mi amor**.- me dice mi padre aún con la vista en la pantalla del televisor.

**\- Y... ¿Quien seria el afortunado?... ¿O ya son novios y no nos lo habías contado?**\- me dice mi madre, pero antes de contestarle, mi padre habla.

**\- Dile a ese chico que si le llega a hacer algo a mis niñas, lo visitare, y sin uniforme.**\- me dice mi padre.

**\- No es chico, es una chica, no se si me gusta o no, ese es el dilema, nos besamos en una practica de una escena, y... Creo que me gustó.**-les digo, mi madre me mira sorprendida, pero mi padre, se levanta y se acerca, su ceño está fruncido, me mira como dudando sobre lo que acabo de decir, es cuando me doy cuenta que estuvo mal, ni siquiera pensé en las reacciones de ambos, no pensé que fuera tan grave.

**\- Victoria Vega, dime que es una maldita broma de mal gusto que nos estas haciendo.**\- dice mi padre con una voz tan seria y grave que me intimida por un momento.

**\- Pero papá... ¿Cual seria el problema?-** pregunto, el me mira aún mas enojado, creo que estoy en problemas.

**\- ¡NO!... ¿Como que cual seria el problema Victoria?... ¡ESO TE HARIA UNA LESBIANA!...¡UNA MALDITA LESBIANA!... ¿Acaso no quieres tener una familia?... ¿¡EN QUE MIERDA PENSABAS CUANDO SE TE CRUZÓ POR LA MALDITA CABEZA QUE BESAR A OTRA CHICA SERIA BUENO!?**\- me grita encolerizado, solo me mantengo callada por sus insultos, mi madre lo mira molesta.

**\- ¡DAVID!... ¡No le hables así a Tori!... ¿que te pasa?**\- le cuestiona mi madre levantándose de su lugar.

**\- ¡TU CALLATE HOLLY!... ¡Sabes al igual que yo que esta mal!... ¡No es natural lo que tu hija piensa!-** sigue diciendo haciendo ademanes con las manos.

**\- ****No papa, no esta mal,** **el corazón comprende razones que la mente y la biología ignoran.**\- le digo con la cabeza agachada mirando mis manos.

**\- **¡**NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS ESTUPIDECES VICTORIA!... ¡YO NO QUIERO TENER A UNA FENOMENO COMO HIJA!... ¡SI LA ESCUELA ES EL PROBLEMA, MAÑANA MISMO TE SACO DE ALLI!**\- me vuelve a gritar, sus palabras las siento como navajas que cortan lento y profundo, no se que me dolió mas, el que me dijera _fenómeno_, o que me sacaría de Hollywood Arts.

**\- ¿Y por que piensas que la escuela es el problema papa?... No es una enfermedad, es una decisión que sale sin pedir, yo no pedí que me gustaran las mujeres, ni me gustan, es solo ella, nadie mas.**\- le digo lo mas tranquila posible, pues siento un nudo en la garganta, y lagrimas amenazantes con salir.

**\- Que por... ¿¡que por que pienso que es la escuela!?... ¡Antes de entrar a esa escuela eras normal!... ¡Tenias un novio!... ¡eras normal!... ¡Y todo cambio cuando entraste a esa escuela donde al parecer, todos terminan siendo unos fenómenos!**\- siento que sus palabras empiezan a hervir mi sangre, me enojo por sus suposiciones, ya no puedo contenerme mas y me defiendo.

**\- ¡No papa, la escuela no es el problema!, ¡tampoco soy una fenómeno por creer que otra chica es linda!, ¡no seas homofóbico!.- **le digo en voz alta, en su mirada noto mas enojo hacia mi, se que no debo de responderle a ninguno, pero en verdad me sentí ofendida, no tengo dos manos o tres ojos o un miembro para que me llame fenómeno.

**-**¡**A MI NO ME RESPONDAS ASI VICTORIA!**.- me grita mi padre, siento mi cara moverse bruscamente, mi mejilla arde de una manera inexplicable, en mis oídos siento un zumbido estridente, que llega a mi cabeza y me desorienta, me siento confundida, de un momento a otro estaba mirando a mi izquierda. Miro a mi madre, esta sorprendida, por un momento no entiendo que pasa, hasta que empiezo a voltear lentamente a ver a mi padre.

El esta con la palma de su mano abierta, mirándome como con odio, el dolor se empieza a hacer presente en forma de un, aun mas agudo, ardor en toda mi mejilla y parte de mi oreja, siento una tibieza en mi labio inferior, coloco un dedo, pues siento que algo se me escurre, es sangre, su bofetada me abrió el labio.

**-¿¡PERO QUE TE PASA DAVID!?.**\- grita mi madre abrazándome, aun estoy en un tipo de shock por el acto de mi padre, jamás, por mas enojado que estuviera, me había puesto una mano encima.

**-¿¡QUE QUE ME PASA!?... ¿¡SE TE HACE POCO QUE UNA DE TUS HIJAS TE DIGA DE LA NADA QUE ES UNA MALDITA LESBIANA HOLLY!?.-**vuelve a gritar mi padre, solo lo miro inexpresiva, no siento nada por el golpe, solo el ardor en mis mejillas, lo que realmente me duele, peor que su bofetada, es el como me tacha y como me califica, es insoportable, necesito salir de aquí, no puedo soportar otra ofensa verbal, estallaría en lagrimas si vuelvo a escuchar algo parecido de nuevo.

Me levanto aun con mi mano en mi mejilla, escucho a mi madre nombrarme, pero la ignoro, tomo mi teléfono de mi mochila y ahora es mi padre el que me nombra gritando, salgo sin más de mi casa, después de cerrar la puerta sigo escuchando mi nombre... No me interesa por ahora, solo quiero estar sola, y en mi habitación significaría que mi madre entrara para ver que tal estoy, y no , no quiero hablar con nadie por ahora.

Camino y veo un parque, trae recuerdos a mi mente de cuando éramos más chicas y pasábamos la tarde con mis padres allí, miro un árbol y decido que tiene la suficiente sombra para cubrirme, me acerco y siento en el pasto, recargando mi espalda en su tronco.

Me abrazo de mis rodillas, no emito ningún sonido, pero estoy llorando, mis lagrimas caen y yo no hago siquiera un sollozo, lloro totalmente en silencio, las palabras que dijo mi padre taladran mi mente, me hacen sentir vergüenza de mi misma... _¿que tiene de malo que me guste una... Una sola chica?_

Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba bajo ese árbol, el pensamiento de la pequeña pelea con mi padre me tenía agobiada, quiero saber cuál es su problema con que me guste solo una mujer, y ni siquiera sé si en realidad me gusta, tal vez sea una simple etapa, ni siquiera sé yo por que dije lo que dije.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse a donde estoy, sé que mis ojos están rojos, y cualquiera que los viera sabrá inmediatamente que estuve llorando un muy buen rato.**-¿Tori?-** Levanto la vista y vi a mi hermana parada frente a mí.

**-Trina…-** solloce, me levante de mi lugar y abrace a mi hermana, la cual correspondió mi abrazo **-¿Tori que paso? No te vi cuando venía a la casa…pensé que te había pasado algo… se pelearon de nuevo ¿no?-** yo no respondí, no podía, mis lágrimas recorrían libremente mis mejillas y sentía un enorme nudo en mi garganta.

**-Tranquila….aquí estoy…-** susurró mi hermana mientras acariciaba mi espalda, yo seguí llorando en su hombro, estaba dolida, aun me ardía mi mejilla y las palabras de mi padre seguían taladrándome la cabeza.

**-¿Quieres contarme que pasó?-** me separe de Trina y me senté en el césped haciendo un gesto para invitarla a que haga lo mismo, ella asintió ante mi gesto y ambas nos sentamos en el lugar en el que anteriormente me encontraba sentada.

**-No lo sé Tri... al principio como siempre, estaban peleando... Pero después, la discusión era entre papa y yo-** le digo, sintiendo mi voz débil de nuevo ante las palabras que dije... _la discusión entre papa y yo... ¿Qué clase de familia somos?_, esta última pregunta hace sentir un inmenso dolor en mi pecho.

Trina alza mi rostro, ni siquiera me había revisado, pero su expresión hace que me dé cuenta que estoy mal, no sé si de mi expresión, o el labio roto que me dejo la bofetada, o la mejilla que imagino aún sigue rojiza

**-Por Dios Tori... ¿Por qué te hizo eso?-** me dice tocando mi labio, el cual he de decir, dolió un poco.

**-Y- yo le dije que me gustaba una chica.**\- le digo, mi hermana me mira y ofrece una cálida sonrisa.

**-Y... ¿En verdad te gusta esa chica?-** me cuestiona, yo lanzo un gruñido y paso mis manos por mi cabellera **-¡no lo sé! ¡Ese es el problema!-** grito mirando a Trina, la cual solo me mira tranquila y asiente.

**-Tranquila Tori….**\- siento como Trina pasa uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, yo me acerco a ella y me abraza, yo dejo que las lágrimas vuelvan a caer por mis mejillas, mientras Trina me mece y tararea una canción, sonrío al recordar la canción….

Era la canción que mamá nos cantaba cuando éramos pequeñas….

-**Tranquila Tori….todo estará bien**\- y por un momento, desearía creer en las palabras de mi hermana**… **


	4. Chapter 4:What is this feeling?

**N/A: Hola de nuevo, aquí Nunzio, espero que les este gustando este fic tanto como me gusta a mi escribirlo aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo espero que lo lean y me dejen review que solo les cuesta 10 segundos de sus vidas. Sin más aquí se los dejo.**

**PD: gracias a dos autores (Liz West Vega y Arandiagrande) de este fandom que me ayudan cuando a armar bien los caps para el disfrute de ustedes mis lectores. **

**Disclaimers: Victorious no me pertenece**

**Chapter Four**

**POV Jade **

**\- Jade... Buena actuación.-** me dice una vez en los pasillos, era hora del almuerzo, y estábamos por salir al Café Asfalto para comprar nuestra comida en el camión de Festus.

**\- Vega, al menos no estuviste tan del asco.-** espeto, si gesto alguno ante el hecho de que se que lo hizo bien, pero mi orgullo no me permite reconocer ese hecho.

**\- ¿Te refieres a la actuación o al beso?-** dijo y yo me paralicé antes de contestarle.

\- **Escúchame bien Vega, si te besé fue solo por mera actuación, así que no me jodas mas con eso, olvídalo, es mas, has de cuenta que ni nos conocemos.-** le solté ya un poco molesta por la pregunta anterior.

\- **Pues no se de que te quejas, solo fue, como dices, mera actuación, además de eso, la escena no pedía ningún beso, Sikowitz solo podio saludarnos, jamás dijo algo sobre besarnos, la que me quería besar fuiste Tú**.- suelta y puedo ver por su cara que lo ha dicho sin pensar dos veces en sus palabras.

**\- Pregúntate Vega... ¿por que quisiera besar a alguien que odio mas de lo que debería de odiar a una persona?... ¿por que quisiera besar a alguien tan poco atractiva?... Pregúntatelo... Además, de ser lesbiana... Preferiría aguantar las estupideces que dice Cat, **volteo señalando a mi pelirroja amiga**, a estar contigo como novia.-** le devuelvo volviendo a bajar el tono de mí voz a uno normal sonrío de lado al ver la expresión de Vega ante mis palabras. Ella sonríe de igual manera y dice algo que nadie logra entender, "_Vega no me atrae soy 100% heterosexual, Pero se que puedo reconocer cuando una mujer es linda, como Cat si, es muy linda y tierna, pero es demasiado... Infantil, para mi gusto... En cambio, Vega, ella es atlética, tiene las piernas firmes,_ _una piel bronceada y suave color canela gracias a su herencia étnica y una bella so…" _**-** interrumpo mis pensamientos al notar que estaba elogiando mentalmente el físico de la chica a la cual le hago la vida imposible dentro de Hollywood Arts.

\- **Sabes que Jade, no tienes por que act**...-y antes de que diga algo mas interrumpo sus dichos con una orden simple que ella capta y obedece de forma inmediata.

**\- ¡LARGATE VEGA! - **Por fin le grito para finalizar este pequeño espectáculo gratis que les brindamos a los demás estudiantes en los pasillos.

Veo como solo se queda callada, de reojo veo a Sinjin con su hermana mirando atentos, en las escaleras están mas chicos que no reconozco, solo susurran. Vega, después de mirarme sin decir nada, da la vuelta y sale con la cabeza agachada**.**

Tengo un leve impulso de decirle que se detenga, pero es solo fugaz, así que me doy la vuelta y vuelvo a lo mío. Cat se acerca, la veo con el rabillo del ojo.

**\- Holis Jadey... ¿Y Tori?- **Me cuestiona.

**\- Cat... Por enésima vez... No me llames así, y Vega... ¿Acaso soy su niñera?... ¿tengo en la frente pintado "pregúntame por Vega?... No ¿verdad?, si tanto te interesa, pregúntale a los demás**.- le contesto, ella solo me mira triste, se que estuve mal, que fui muy grosera... Pero Cat hizo dos cosas que mas odio, llamarme como lo hacia mi padre, y preguntarme por To… Vega.

**\- Lo siento Jad... Jade, solo quería felicitarlas por su actuación de hoy...-**me dice y ni siquiera termina su oración cuando se va a las escaleras con Sinjin y su hermana.

**\- Jade, ¿sabes donde esta Tori?... Sikowitz me dijo que quería hablar con ella.- **me dice André, ahora estamos desayunando en el Café Asfalto, Cat me mira con el ceño fruncido, de seguro Sinjin le dijo de nuestro pequeño espectáculo en los pasillos.

**\- Jade le dijo que se largara, y Tori se fue.- dice **Cat muy seria y con puchero de molestia, solo ruedo los ojos, pero muy, muy en el fondo, se que estuve mal lo que dije, aunque tampoco entiendo el por que Vega se largo cuando se lo dije... Bueno, cuando se lo grité.

**\- Jade... No debes de ser tan...- **interrumpo a Beck antes que siga.

**-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE DEBO Y QUE NO DEBO DE HACER OLIVER!... ¡SI TANTO TE INTERESA COMO SE ENCUENTRA VEGA... PUES VE TRAS ELLA**!.- ni siquiera se por que grité eso, Cat me mira mal, se que esta enojada, raro en ella, pero siempre que esta enojada, es por que al parecer tiene algo bueno con que retarme.

**-¿Saben qué?, me voy a otra parte**\- dije, tomando mi mochila y levantándome de mi lugar, mire de reojo a mi pelirroja amiga y veo que me mira con el ceño fruncido, ignore eso y camine hacia el estacionamiento, cuando siento como mi celular vibra en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, lo tome y vi que era el idiota de mi hermano, suspire y conteste.

_**-¿Qué quieres, pulga?-**_ gruñí, escuche como Dominique lanzaba un sonoro suspiro _**–Me alegra escucharte también, hermana-**_ gruñí ante eso

–_**Si no me dices que es lo que quieres juro que voy a cortar todas tus historietas con mis tijeras**__-_ le amenace

_**-¡N-No, espera!¡solo quería decirte que ya salí de mi escuela!-**_ suspire, tome las llaves de mi coche y me adentre en él.

**-No te muevas, iré por ti- **dije, Dominique se despidió y me colgó, yo suspire, guarde de nuevo mi celular y encendí mi coche, marchándome de Hollywood Arts. 

**-¡Jade!- **exclamó al verme  
**-Pulga- **dije sin expresión alguna**  
****-¿Nunca vas a dejar de llamarme así?-****  
****-No, ahora sube- **ordene, vi como mi hermano suspiro y subió a mi coche, en la parte del acompañante.

Estoy camino a casa con mi hermano, me fui de la escuela justo antes que sonara la campana que daba el final del almuerzo, de pronto mi celular vibra, señal de que me llego un mensaje, lo abro y veo que es de Cat…

_*****__**¿Cómo es posible que, después de que te ayudara a volver con Beck, que te buscara para saber cómo estabas cuando andabas deprimida por lo de Beck, que te consiguiera dinero para tu obra, valla, que haya intentado miles de veces ser tu amiga, tu solo sigues en la misma posición?***__**  
**_  
Fruncí el ceño, guardé mi celular y volví mi mirada al camino, _tal vez lo que Cat decía era cierto, Vega me ha ayudado muchas veces, ella ha sido la única chica que me ha visto llorar._ – Los pensamientos azotaban mi cabeza – Siempre era la misma cosa con Vega _¿Por qué se esmeraba tanto en acercarse a mí?_, _le he dicho una y mil veces que se largara, le había dicho infinidad de veces que no quería ser su amiga, solo piénsenlo ¿yo amiga de Vega?, yo Jade West… ¿siendo amiga de Victoria "la estrellita de pop" Vega? ¡Jamás! Antes de eso aplastaría mi lengua con una puerta.__  
__No voy a ser amiga de Vega, nunca, así ella intente millones de maneras de acercarse a mí, no se lo permitiría Jamás._

Metí el coche en la cochera de nuestra casa, lo apague y junto con mi hermano me baje de él.

Al entrar a la casa vi a mi madre sentada en el comedor, bebiendo un jugo, Dominique corrió a abrazarla, yo solo me quede parada en el marco de la cocina.

**-¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?-**

-**Tuve un problema, no quise estar ahí por hoy-**

**-¿Volviste a pelear con Beck?-** _¡Bingo!¡una perfecta salida!_

**-Sí, no quiero estar ahí y tener que soportarlo con su fachada de "reconciliémonos**_**"-**__ debo decir, que me sentía un poco mal por mentirle a mi madre, pero ¿Qué le puedo decir? Además, es una verdad a medias, eso no afecta a nadie._

**-¿Quieres almorzar?, aún queda pizza de la que encargamos ayer-** veo a mi hermano y veo que me muestra la caja de pizza que saco del refrigerador, yo sonrió, recordando como mi hermano y yo habíamos encargado pizza ayer e hicimos uno de nuestros ya olvidados "maratones de películas"

**-No tengo hambre por el momento, gracias pulga-** digo, acomodándome la correa de mi morral y dirigiéndome a las escaleras.

**-Estúpida Vega…..estúpido Beckett….-** digo, mientras observo mi antebrazo derecho y veo aquel tatuaje que me hice….

De pronto siento como algo vibra en mi bolsillo, suspiro y tomo mi celular, veo que es una llamada de Cat.

_**-¿Qué quieres?-**_

_**-¿Cómo puedes tratarla así?-**_

_**-¿Vas a sermonearme con las mismas palabras que utilizaste en tu mensaje?- **_pregunto sarcásticamente, puedo escuchar un gruñido al otro lado de la línea.

_**-Ella solo quiere ser tu amiga-**_ ahora es mi turno de gruñir

_**-pues yo no quiero ser su amiga-**_ le digo, tratando de calmar el enojo que invade poco a poco mi cuerpo.

_**-Está bien, si no quieres ser su amiga, al menos discúlpate con ella por lo que le dijiste esta mañana en Hollywood Arts-**_ _¿acaso es que esta chica no conecta el cerebro con la lengua? ¿Acaso no escucho lo que dijo? Me está pidiendo que me disculpe, yo Jade West, pidiendo disculpa…. ¡a Vega_!

_**-Olvídalo- **_

_**-Jadelyn-**_

_**-Sabes que odio que me nombren por mi nombre completo-**_ reclamo, escucho un suspiro por parte de Cat, cuando de pronto escucho de fondo otra voz, una odiosa voz familiar…

_**-¿Qué hace Vega en tu casa?-**_

_**-¿Acaso eso te importa, Jade?-**_ gruño ante eso que me dijo, tiene razón, poco debería importarme el que Vega este en casa de Cat…

No debería importarme_….¿verdad?..._

-_**Cat, dime que hace Vega en tu casa-**_ ordeno, escucho un gruñido y de fondo escucho un ¿sollozo?...

-_**Ella está aquí porque no se encuentra bien, tuvo un problema en su casa, ella quiere quedarse hasta mañana en mi casa-**_ al escuchar eso siento algo en mi corazón oprimirse, _oh no, esto que siento no son ganas de estar con Vega y animarla….¿verdad?..._._no es eso…eso sería ridículo_.

_**-Como sea, nos vemos mañana-**_ digo cortando la llamada.

Un largo suspiro sale de mi boca, _¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería disculparme con Vega?_

**-¿Jade?-** giro mi vista y veo a mi hermano parado en el marco de mi habitación, con un plato que traía dos rebanadas de pizza en su mano derecha y un vaso de soda en su mano izquierda.

**-¿Qué quieres, pulga?-** pregunto, con una sonrisa de medio lado, el seguía en el marco, sabe que odio que entren a mi habitación sin mi permiso, yo solo rodé los ojos y le indique a mi hermano que pasara.

**-Solo vine a traerte tus rebanadas de pizza….por si tenías hambre…-** el gruñido de mi estómago me delató, me levanté de mi cama y tomé el plato y el vaso que mi hermano traía.

**-Gracias, Dom-** dije, dejando el plato y el vaso en mi escritorio y abrazando al pequeño, el cual correspondió al abrazo.

**-Jade… ¿Qué te ocurrió cuando veníamos a la casa?, estabas muy seria, igual que papá cuando habla del trabajo-** me sorprendí al escuchar eso de mi hermano, pero sonreí, acaricie la cabellera castaña de mi hermanito y le dije que no se preocupara, que me encontraba bien, el sonrió tranquilo y se retiró de mi habitación.

Me acerque al escritorio, tome el plato y el vaso y me dirigí a mi cama.

_Tal vez….tal vez debería disculparme con Vega por lo de Hollywood Arts…_

_Está bien….es solo una disculpa….es solo decirle "discúlpame por lo de ayer" son solo cinco palabras…._

Suspire y baje de mi coche.

Camine hacia la entrada, de pronto siento como alguien me abraza por detrás, no necesitaba ser una genio para saber quién era.

**Aléjate Beckett- **gruñí, intentando separarlo

–**vamos Jade, quiero disculparme- **dijo, separándose de mí, yo le mire con el ceño fruncido

–**No vengas a querer disculparte para tener tu sexo de reconciliación- **le espete, el me miro molesto y paso una de sus manos por su castaña cabellera.

**-Jade, sabes que no debes ser mala con las personas-**Dijo endureciendo sus facciones

**-Yo soy como quiera, no vas a cambiarme-**comencé a elevar mi tono de voz

**-No pienso cambiarte- **mire a Beck arqueando una ceja

**-¿no? Entonces… ¿Por qué ibas a decirme que fuera menos agresiva con las personas ayer?**-le pregunte sarcástica, el bufo y acomodo la correrá de su mochila

**-solo quiero que te disculpes con Tori-** bufe ante aquello, no sé qué me enojaba más, si el tener que disculparme con Vega o el sermón del bobo de mi novio.

**-¡No te metas en mi vida, si me disculpo o no con Vega eso no es asunto tuyo!-** grité, dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar.

**-Jade-** Beck me tomo por mi brazo, yo me gire y lo mire, lanzándole una mirada de furia **-discúlpate con Tori- **gruñí ante aquello y me zafe de su agarre **–vete al diablo, Oliver-** le gruñí, dando media vuelta y camine hacia la entrada.

Al entrar vi a Vega en su casillero, camine más rápido **-¡Vega!-** le grité, vi cómo se tensó y con la carpeta que traía en su mano intentó cubrirse el rostro

**-J-Jade…-** su voz era temblorosa **–vamos Vega-** dije, tomando su brazo con el cual sostenía aquella carpeta, cuando logré que bajara su brazo y que me mirara me quedé en shock al verla…

Su labio inferior estaba roto y su mejilla derecha tenía un leve tono violáceo.

Por alguna extraña razón, sentí que mi sangre hervía…


	5. Chapter 5: Everybody's Fool

**Disclaimers: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Chapter Five**

**Pov Tori**

**-Tranquila Tori….todo estará bien-** y por un momento, desearía creer en las palabras de mi hermana….

No sé exactamente cuántas horas duramos en la misma posición, pero agradecía que Trina no preguntara nada, solo me abrazaba y tarareaba esa canción.

**-Tori, ya es tarde… ¿quieres ir a casa?- **me tense ante eso.

No, no quería volver a aquel lugar al que podía llamar casa, no quería ir a casa, no tenía ganas de mirar a mi padre.

**-N-no….-**

**-No puedes estar aquí toda la noche-**

-**Llévame con Cat, por favor**\- pedí, logrando que mi voz no se quebrara.

Ambas nos levantamos del césped y nos dirigimos al coche de Trina.

….

El viaje a casa de Cat no fue muy largo.

Trina se desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad y bajo del coche, yo me quede adentro, meditando un poco, pero suspire, desabroche mi cinturón de seguridad y baje.

Camine junto con mi hermana hacia la puerta de la casa de Cat, al estar enfrente me sentí un poco nerviosa, no quería molestar a Cat, pero no tenía a quien más acudir.

Miré a Trina y esta me regalo una cálida sonrisa, la cual le devolví, gire mi vista y toque el timbre.

La puerta fue abierta dos minutos después, dejándonos ver a una Cat somnolienta, con su cabellera despeinada y un curioso pijama con imágenes de montones de dulces.

**-¿Tori?...-**pregunto somnolienta nuestra amiga, tallándose un ojo, debo decir que esa imagen me enterneció.

**-Hola Cat…..lamento despertarte-** me disculpé –**pero… ¿puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?-** vi como Cat me miraba algo confundida, pero su gesto cambio al ver mi mejilla y mi labio roto

**-¿Qué te paso?-** me pregunto, yo mire a Trina, dudando si decirle o no a mi amiga, ella solo me dedico una sonrisa.

**-Pasen, no se queden ahí afuera-** mi hermana y yo agradecimos aquel gesto y entramos a la casa de nuestra pelirroja amiga.

Caminamos por el pequeño pasillo, pude ver montones de fotos de Cat, en una podía ver a una pequeña Cat de cuatro años sentada en la banca de un parque ,comiendo un helado, en otra podía verse balanceándose en un columpio impulsada por un niño de no más de doce años, imagine que ese era su hermano.

Llegamos a la sala de la casa de Cat y mi hermana y yo nos sentamos en el sillón de tres cuerpos que había ahí, Cat se sentó frente a nosotras en un sillón de un cuerpo.

**-¿Qué te ocurrió?-** preguntó mi amiga, yo abrí la boca para decirle, pero las palabras se quedaron al aire al recordar las palabras de mi padre…

"_\- ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS ESTUPIDECES VICTORIA!... ¡YO NO QUIERO TENER A UNA FENOMENO COMO HIJA!... ¡SI LA ESCUELA ES EL PROBLEMA, MAÑANA MISMO TE SACO DE ALLI!"_

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y sentí como las lágrimas volvían a recorrer mis mejillas.

**-C-Cat….mi padre me abofeteo….p-por qué soy gay-** dije, intentando que mi voz no sonara tan quebrada, coloque mis manos en mi rostro y volví a romper en llanto…

Sentí como Trina pasaba un brazo por encima de los míos y me acercaba a ella, yo sin deja mi posición deje que me abrazara.

**-Iré a traerte un vaso con agua-** me dijo mi pelirroja amiga, yo separe mis manos de mi rostro y mire a mi amiga, la cual me dirigió una mirada preocupada, al ver (imagino), mi rimel corrido y las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas.

Cat se marchó a la cocina y Trina y yo nos quedamos en la sala, yo volví a mi anterior posición y seguí llorando, Trina solo se dedicaba a abrazarme y acariciar mi espalda.

Unos pasos se escucharon en las escaleras, yo no quise mirar, no mientras estaba llorando, pues las palabras de mi padre parecían no querer irse de mi mente.

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Son amigas de Kitty?-** levante la vista y en el marco de la sala vi a un joven de veinte años, traía una remera negra y unos jeans holgados deslavados, unos converse rojos, su piel era clara, muy similar a la de Cat, sus ojos eran marrones y su cabello traía un curioso color verde…

**-Sí, somos amigas de Cat-** dijo Trina, yo la mire agradecida y volví mí mirada al joven, el cual asintió y se aclaró la garganta.

**-Perdonen mis modales, me llamo Frankie Valentine, soy el hermano mayor de Kitty-** ambas saludamos al joven y el metió una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un pañuelo junto con una paleta de caramelo, entregándomelos.

**-Toma, el pañuelo es para que te limpies el rimel corrido de tus mejillas y la paleta es para que te endulces un poco el momento, nunca me ha gustado ver a las mujeres llorar-** quede impresionada, pero tome cortésmente el pañuelo y la paleta.

**-G-gracias-** dije, aun sentía el nudo en mi garganta y tenía miedo de volver a llorar.

**-De nada, así es como ánimo a Kitty cuando la veo triste, ella ama las paletas de fresa y cerezas**\- sonrió levemente ante lo que Frankie había dicho.

Abrí la envoltura de aquella paleta y le di una lamida, debo decir que el sabor era delicioso.

**-¿Qué tienes en ese costal?-** mire de nuevo a Frankie y en efecto, junto a el había un enorme costal, yo arqueé una de mis cejas.

-**Ehm….bueno…son cosas que los vecinos me prestaron amablemente-** dijo Frankie y claramente pude notar un cierto tono de nerviosismo.

**-¡Frankie!-** giré mi vista y vi. a mi amiga emocionada **-¡Kitty!-** exclamo su hermano alzando los brazos, mi amiga dejo el vaso que tenia en sus manos en una mesita que había junto el marco de la cocina y corrió a abrazar a su hermano.

**-Que bueno que estés de vuelta, empezaba a extrañarte-** sonreí ante aquella escena, de pronto sentí una mano colocarse en mi hombro derecho, me gire y Trina me miraba con una sonrisa, le devolví la sonrisa y gire mi mirada a la escena de los hermanos.

**-¿que llevas en ese costal?-**

**-Gnomos de jardín- **

**-¿los vecinos te los volvieron a prestar?-** _vaya que la inocencia de Cat era enorme._

**-Si, se los pedí cuando venia del hospital-** _esperen ¿hospital? ¿Entonces las historias de Cat son ciertas?_

**-¿Por que no les dijiste a nuestros padres que fueran por ti? ¿O a Nona? ¿Por que no me dijiste que vendrías? ¿Que no me quieres?-** me entristeció ver como el semblante de mi pelirroja amiga cambiaba a tristeza.

**-Por que si te hubiera dicho, no hubiera podido comprarte esta sorpresa- **dijo, sacando de una mochila que traía colgada un curioso peluche de gatito con un extraño pelaje rojo, justo como el de mi compañera.

**-¡Oh es hermoso!-** exclamó mi amiga con una enorme sonrisa y tomando aquel peluche entre sus brazos, nosotras sonreímos.

**-Oh dios, ya es muy tarde, papá me va a matar**\- volteo a ver a Trina que observaba su reloj de pulsera.

**-Solo te abofeteará-** mencione, poseyendo un tono de rabia que jamás imaginé tener.

**-Tori...-**

**\- Está bien, voy a estar bien con Cat-** dije, siguiendo con aquel tono.

**-¡Si! ¡Veremos películas! ¡Noche de chicas!-** mire a Cat con una sonrisa, mientras alzaba a su nuevo amigo peludo y Frankie también tenia alzado, ¿un gnomo_?, _si que los hermanos Valentine eran extraños.

**-Bueno, tengo que irme-** gruñí y mire a Trina, la cual solo suspiró, se acerco a mi y me abrazó.

**-Se que estarás bien-** al escuchar eso algo se oprimió dentro de mi, lo único que hice fue abrazar fuerte a mi hermana y para luego verla irse a casa.

...

**-Vamos, esta es mi habitación- **dijo a la vez que entramos por una puerta blanca con detalles en rosa**,** _(la cual me recordaba a Cierta película de Disney), _mire con detalle el lugar Era rosa, completamente rosa, Incluso para mi era demasiado rosa, sonaré como Jade, pero era una suerte que no vomitara arco iris.

**-Ten, puedes usar esto-** mire la pijama que mi amiga me daba, era una playera gris algo holgada y un short gris, le pregunte a Cat donde se encontraba el baño, ella me indicó que se encontraba al final del pasillo juntó a la habitación de su hermano.

Después de haberme cambiado regrese a la habitación de mi amiga y vi que ponía un disco en el DVD que había bajo su televisión.

**-¿Que película veremos?-**

**-Veremos "La sirenita"-** me anunció Cat, con una sonrisa, sonrisa que le devolví.

Ambas nos sentamos en su cama y nos pusimos a ver aquella película.

…

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que habíamos puesto la película, francamente no tenía tanto ánimo de verla, estaba agotada, física y emocionalmente.

**-Ariel es muy linda, ¿verdad?-**

**-Si, además se parece mucho a ti, Cat-**

**-¿Que es lo que pretendes decirme?-** preguntó mi amiga, formando un puchero que la hizo ver muy tierna.

**-Nada, sólo digo que se parece a ti por que tiene el pelo de color rojo, igual que tú-** dije, intentando explicarme, Cat rió y abrazó al gatito rojo que estaba entre sus brazos.

**-Entonces... ¿quiere decir que eso me hace una princesa?-** _demonios... ¿como esta chica podía ser tan inocente?, a veces eso era algo que envidiaba de ella..._

**-Supongo que sí...oye, tal vez consigas algún día a un príncipe azul...así como Ariel conoció al príncipe Eric**…- le dije, dedicándole una sonrisa, ella me miro con un puchero.

**-No necesito a un hombre que dura arreglándose más que yo-** no pude evitar soltar una risilla ante aquello que dijo que mi amiga –**mejor quiero un Aladdin, que sea audaz, noble y que sea lindo conmigo**\- me sorprendí al escuchar eso de mi amiga…

**-Cat… ¿a qué te refieres con que quieres a un Aladdin?-**

-**Yo…. ¿prometes no decírselo a nadie?-** asentí ante aquello

–**Bueno…yo…estoy enamorada de alguien…-** eso me sorprendió, pero estaba feliz por ella.

**-No veo cual sea el problema-** dije, intentando animarla, pero Cat solo suspiro –**su novia es mi mejor amiga-** dijo Cat, yo ante eso me sorprendí…

**-Estas… ¿enamorada de Beck?-** vi como Cat ocultaba su rostro con aquel peluche de gatito y empezó a sollozar…

Me preocupe.

**-Cat...Cat, no llores…por favor…- **le roge, pero ella seguía llorando.

Me sentía mal por Cat, no podía verla llorar por Beck.

Gire mi vista y en la cama vi una paleta de cerezas y fresas similar a la que Frankie me había dado y junto a ella estaba Mr. Purple, la jirafa morada de mi amiga.

**-Vamos Cat, no llores, a Mr. Purple no le gusta- **dije, tomando a la jirafa y moviéndole un poco el cuello, frente a mi compañera, la cual dejo de sollozar para mirar a la jirafa.

**-Vamos, Catty, muéstrame una de tus sonrisas**\- dije, fingiendo que la jirafa lo decía, Cat soltó una risita que me hizo sonreír.

**-¿Qué dices, Mr. Purple?-** dije, colocando la jirafa cerca de mi oído y fingiendo curiosidad **-¿Qué quieres darle tu paleta de cerezas y fresas a Cat?**\- pregunte, fingiendo sorpresa y tomando aquella paleta.

Cat me miro emocionada, yo sonreí, aleje la jirafa de mi oreja y le mire **–muy bien Mr. Purple, si así lo quiere…-** dije, dándole aquella paleta a mi amiga, la cual emitió su tan conocido "¡Yay!" y me abrazo.

**-Gracias Tori-**

**-No a mí, a Mr. Purple-** dije, levantando un poco a la jirafa, Cat sonrió, tomo a Mr. Purple y lo abrazo, junto con el gatito que su hermano le había regalado.

**-Creo que debería ir a limpiar mi rostro-** asentí, puesto que las mejillas de Cat brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que había derramado.

**-Bueno, iré con Mr. Purple y Mr. Marshmallow-** asentí y vi como mi amiga salía de su habitación.

**-Buen trabajo-** me sobresalte al escuchar aquella voz, gire mi vista y en la ventana de Cat estaba Frankie…

**-Lo siento-**

**-¡¿Por qué haces eso?!-**

**-Solo colocaba los Gnomos en la azotea-** vi como Frankie sacaba un gnomo del costal, _y yo que creía que Cat era rara_.

**-¿Nunca te han dicho que es malo espiar a unas chicas?-** le pregunte, frunciendo un poco el ceño, Frankie solo sonrió

.

**-Muchas, en especial cuando Jade viene a dormir a casa** \- me tensé al escuchar el nombre de Jade…

**-¿Ah sí?-**

**-Sí, incluso suele lanzarme algunas de sus tijeras, otras, Cat me da su cámara de video para grabar algún video para su perfil de The Slap- **sonreí ante aquello, era algo gracioso imaginar al pobre de Frankie siendo perseguido por Jade o a una Cat pidiéndole que grabe una foto…

**-Aun así, hiciste un muy buen trabajo animando a Cat…debería pedirte créditos, tanto por lo de la paleta como por lo de Mr. Purple-** solté una risilla al escuchar eso de Frankie.

**-¿Así animas a Cat?-**

**-Utilizo ambos métodos, si no funcionan, invoco al monstruo de las cosquillas-** me dice, yo solo sonrío.

-**Bueno, debo marcharme, tengo muchos gnomos que poner-** dice, mientras se pone de pie y camina por el tejado.

Yo solo suspire y me acosté en la cama.

Estaba agotada, demasiado, así que no tarde en cerrar los ojos…

**-¿Tori?-** gruñí al escuchar la voz de Cat…

**-¿Tori?-** sentí como me movió, intentando saber si aún seguía despierta, pero no tenía ganas de volver a despertar….

Quería dormir...

"_Pregúntate Vega... ¿por qué quisiera besar a alguien que odio más de lo que debería de odiar a una persona?... ¿por qué quisiera besar a alguien tan poco atractiva?... Pregúntatelo... Además, de ser lesbiana... Preferiría aguantar las estupideces que dice Cat"_

Esas palabras llegaron de repente….

Sentí como un nudo en mi garganta se formaba y como las lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse.

No pude evitarlo y sollocé, ocultando mi rostro en una de las almohadas de mi amiga.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasaba esto? ¿Por qué no podía tener una vida tranquila y feliz?..._

**-Tori…- **al escuchar la voz de mi amiga lo único que hice fue levantarme de la cama y correr al baño….

**-¡Tori!-** ignoré a mi amiga que estaba detrás de mí, llegué al baño y cerré la puerta antes de que Cat entrara

**-¡Tori!- **escuche que mi amiga gritaba, tocando la puerta, yo lo ignore y me acerque al lavamanos y abrí el grifo para lavarme la cara, intentando despejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, pero simplemente no podía…

Me mire en el espejo, aun siendo torturara por las palabras de mi padre y las de Jade.

Cerré mis puños y me apoye en el lavamanos, no podía, aunque quisiera olvidarme de todo, no podía…

_¿Dónde quedó la pequeña Tori? ¿La que a pesar de escuchar a sus padres pelear era feliz? ¿Dónde quedo la Tori Vega perfecta que siempre ayudaba con una sonrisa?..._

Invadida por la rabia que recorría mi cuerpo levanté uno de mis puños y le di un golpe al espejo, provocando que se rompiera y también provocando que mi mano resultara lastimada…

¡**AH!-**

**-¡TORI!-** un golpe mucho más fuerte que los anteriores se escuchó, yo me apoye en la puerta del baño, mire mi mano y vi que unos fragmentos de vidrio estaban enterrados, Por alguna razón, me gustaba sentir ese dolor…

Me deslice por la puerta, hasta sentarme en el piso, abrace mis rodillas y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas…

**-¿Podré ser feliz algún día?-** solloce, mirando como la sangre se deslizaba por mi mano….

Con mucho cuidado logre quitarme los fragmentos de vidrio de mi mano, tome un poco de papel de baño e intente que la sangre dejara de fluir.

Escucho unos pasos que se acercan al baño.

-**Tori….por favor…ábreme…-** una paleta es deslizada bajo la puerta.

**-C-Cat…-** susurre, aun con el nudo en mi garganta -¿sí?- escucho la voz de mi amiga…

**-Perdóname por todo….- **solloce, _¿Cuántas veces había dicho eso en lo que llevaba la noche?_**, **no tenía idea, ni tampoco tenía idea de hacia cuanto que lloraba tanto como hoy….

**-¿Estas bien?, escuche el ruido de un vidrio romperse-** no dije nada, simplemente apoye mi mano lastimada en la puerta y seguí llorando….

_**-¿Cómo puedes tratarla así?-**_

Me confundí al escuchar eso de mi pelirroja amiga, pero pegué mi oído a la puerta, para ver con quien hablaba…

_**-Ella solo quiere ser tu amiga-**_

_Esa "Ella" no era yo, ¿verdad?, espero que no…._

_**-Está bien, si no quieres ser su amiga, al menos discúlpate con ella por lo que le dijiste esta mañana en Hollywood Arts.-**_

_No, por amor de Dios, que no sea ella…por favor que Cat no le haya hablado a…_

_**-Jadelyn- **_

_Lo que me faltaba... ¿por qué a Jade? ¡Es la persona que más me odia!_

Escucho como mi amiga lanza un suspiro, me levante y abrí la puerta del baño. **-Y-yo lamento lo del cristal-** dije, intentando sonar tranquila, ella me sonríe fugaz, antes de que su ceño se frunciera _**-¿acaso eso te importa?-**_ estaba realmente molesta, nunca había visto a mi amiga de esa manera.

_**-Ella está aquí porque no se encuentra bien, tuvo un problema en su casa, ella quiere quedarse hasta mañana en mi casa-**_ apreté mis puños, logrando que una punzada de dolor subiera por todo mi brazo derecho y recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

_**-Demonios, Jade-**_ suspire al escuchar ese suspiro por parte de mi amiga, abrí completamente la puerta de baño, mirando a Cat, la cual tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

_**-**_**Tori**_**-**_ sus facciones se suavizaron al levantar la vista y mirarme, yo le sonreí levemente y recibí un fuerte abrazo por su parte –**no vuelvas a asustarme así, pensé que te había pasado algo cuando escuche el sonido del espejo romperse-** ante aquello abracé más fuerte a Cat, hundiendo mi rostro en su hombro derecho y de nuevo volví a llorar.

Mi amiga solo me acaricio la espalda y me decía palabras de consuelo, justo como Trina lo había hecho antes.

**-Y-Yo…lamento muchísimo lo de tu espejo-** dije, mostrando mi mano lastimada, Cat solo sonrió levemente.

**-Mama solía darme un beso cuando me lastimaba**\- arquee una ceja al escuchar eso **–pero creo que en estos casos un beso no puede curar-** dijo mi amiga.

**-Supongo que no-** dije, mirando mi mano por la cual aún se deslizaba sangre.

**-Ven, vamos a curarte esa herida-** Cat me tomó de mi mano izquierda y me llevo a su cuarto.

**-¿Tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios aquí?-** pregunte curiosa, mirando como Cat se acercaba a un mueble y sacaba de uno de los cajones un botiquín.

**-Sí, hay veces que Frankie suele llegar a casa con algún rasguño o herida y siempre que eso pasa, el trepa por el árbol y llega a mi habitación, a que le cure sus heridas**\- me sorprendí ante ello.

**-Ven-** dijo mi amiga, palmeando el lugar a un lado suyo en su cama, obedecí y me senté junto a ella, extendiéndole mi mano lastimada, la cual ella tomo y coloco un poco de alcohol en spray, gruñí levemente al sentir un pequeño ardor..

**-Lo siento-**

**-Déjalo así, me gusta sentir ese dolor- **dije, mirándole con una sonrisa, provocando que ella me mirara un poco preocupada **–está bien…-** susurró, tomando un poco de algodón y limpiando mi herida…

**-Oye, Cat-**

**-¿Si?-** preguntó, dejando de limpiar mi mano y mirándome** -¿quieres venir conmigo mañana a hacerme un tatuaje?-** pregunte, ella me miro sorprendida.

**-Pero… ¿no te regañaran tus padres?-** negué, a decir verdad, ya no me importaba lo que mis padres quisieran.

**-No creo-** dije, bajando un poco el pijama que traía y enseñándole mi tatuaje de diente de león.

Cat no me dijo nada, solo volvió su mirada a mi mano y siguió limpiándola, yo suspiré –**oye, te escuche hablar con Jade, ¿Qué era lo que- ¡AH**!- gruñí mirando a Cat, la cual había apretado mi mano más fuerte de lo necesario.

**-¿Quieres que te acompañe mañana a hacerte el tatuaje?-** pregunto, note un cierto toque de molestia en su voz, pero asentí **–bien, podemos pedirle mañana a Frankie que nos lleve-** dijo, yo sonreí levemente.

Cat termino de limpiar mi mano, puso un poco de alcohol (el cual, volvió a arder un poco) y después tomo una venda, corto un trozo lo suficientemente largo para cubrir mi mano y me la coloco.

**-Ya está-** dijo, con una sonrisa, la cual me contagio **–bueno, ya es hora de dormir-** anunció, yo asentí y me acomode en la cama de mi amiga y así ambas nos quedamos profundamente dormidas.

...

….

Desperté sintiendo una punzada en mi mano lastimada, la miro y veo la venda que Cat me había puesto anoche.

**-¿Cat?-** pregunté al mirar que no había nadie a mi lado, me levanté de la cama y me estiré un poco antes de salir de la habitación de mi amiga.

Caminé por el pasillo del segundo piso de la casa de Cat hasta llegar a las escaleras, las baje y me dirijo a buscar a mi amiga en la cocina.

Al llegar al marco de la cocina la puedo ver junto con Frankie, desayunando cereal.

**-¡Holiiis Tori!-** me saludo mi amiga, la cual aún seguía en pijamas –hola Cat- le salude, con una sonrisa, note que Frankie me miro con el ceño levemente fruncido.

**-¿Qué te pasó en la mano?, no la tenías vendada cuando llegaste-**

**-Tuvo un accidente, Frankie, se tropezó y golpeó el espejo del baño-** agradezco que Cat me cubriera, Frankie asintió y siguió comiendo su cereal.

**-Frankie, quiero pedirte algo-**

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre Kitty?-**

**-Queremos ver si nos puedes llevar a un lugar para tatuajes-**

**-¿Lugar para tatuajes?, no estarás pensando hacerte un tatuaje, ¿verdad, Catherine Valentine?-** miré con cierta gracia como Frankie se levantaba de la mesa y se cruzaba de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

**-¡No, yo no!-** exclamó mi amiga, un poco asustada –**es Tori la que quiere hacerse un tatuaje-** siguió, señalándome con su dedo como su fuera una niña de cinco años acusando a alguien.

Frankie suspiro y nos miró **–está bien, las llevare-** ambas asentimos, agradecidas **–pero antes, desayunen, que no quiero que se enfermen de anemia-** me sorprendió ver a Frankie, el chico "gnomo" tomando una posición bastante paternal con nosotras, en especial con Cat.

Cat y yo nos sentamos en la mesa a comer un plato de cereal.

**-¿Y a qué lugar quieren ir?, conozco muchos lugares donde hacen tatuajes-** negué ante eso que Frankie había dicho –**no, yo ya tengo en mente en qué lugar será**\- le dije, el solo asintió y siguió comiendo su cereal.

…

Llegamos al lugar donde me había hecho el tatuaje de mi hombro derecho, el viaje había sido tranquilo (_si es que el viajar con los hermanos Valentine podría considerarse un viaje tranquilo)_ Frankie había quedado en esperarnos fuera del lugar, a lo cual agradecimos.

**-Tori…-** miré a mi amiga y vi que su mirada reflejaba miedo y preocupación **– ¿estas segura de esto?-**

Sonreí ante aquello y asentí **–más que segura, necesito hacer esto…para…para sentirme libre-** le dije, mi amiga asintió y agradecí que no hiciera más preguntas.

Cat estaba nerviosa.

Claro que iba a estar nerviosa, era la primera vez que venía a este tipo de lugar y bueno, no negaré que en estos momentos mi corazón latía más rápido de lo normal.

Sentí como una mano se entrelazaba con la mía, mire y era la mano de mi pelirroja amiga, le sonreí y ambas entramos al lugar.

Al entrar vimos a una mujer de cabellera rubia, traía una camisa negra cerrada hasta el tercer botón, un pantalón gris deslavado, unas hermosas botas que me hicieron recordar a la chica que hacia mi vida una miseria en Hollywood Arts.

**-OH, hola, ¿se les ofrece algo?-** miré a la mujer y vi que poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes.

**-Mi amiga quiere hacerse un tatuaje-** asentí a lo que dijo Cat, la mujer asintió y me pregunto como quería el tatuaje, saque mi celular y le mostré como lo quería y que lo quería en mis costillas del lado izquierdo , ella asintió y me indicó que me recostara en una de las sillas/camillas que tenían.

Me recosté en aquella silla y levante mi blusa del lado donde quería que la imagen estuviera en mi piel.

Cat entrelazó su mano con la mía, le miré y sonreí divertida al ver que mi tenía su mirada hacia otro lado, _me sentí un poco mal por haberle pedido que me acompañara._

-**Okay…vamos a empezar-** asentí ante aquello que la mujer había dicho y de pronto sentí la aguja en mi piel.

No pude evitar lanzar un gemido y que unas lágrimas se escaparan y se deslizaran por mis mejillas, también pude escuchar un leve quejido por parte de mi amiga, _le había apretado muy fuerte la mano_.

**-Lo siento-**

**-N-no hay problema-** sonreí al mirar que Cat seguía con la mirada en otro lado, buscando algo que le pareciera interesante.

Volví a soltar otro gemido, sintiendo como la aguja me quemaba la piel.

Debía admitir, que aunque quemara, me sentía bastante bien, es como si aquella aguja me liberara de todos mis problemas.

Por primera vez, sentí como todos mis problemas se esfumaban, por primera vez pude sentirme libre, justo como el tatuaje de diente de león en mi hombro derecho…

…..

**-Bien, hemos terminado-**

**-Muchas gracias, señorita-**

**-OH vamos, deja las formalidades, me llamo Gabrielle-**

**-Yo soy Victoria Vega y ella es mi amiga Cat Valentine-** nos presenté, estrechando la mano de la mujer rubia, la cual sonrió y asintió.

**-Pues mucho gusto Victoria y Cat, espero volver a verlas por aquí algún día-** dijo, guiñándonos un ojo, yo sonreí y junto con Cat salí de aquel lugar.

**-¿Dónde está tu hermano?-** pregunte, al no ver el auto en el que Frankie nos había traído

**-Me mando un mensaje hace rato, diciéndome que Nona le había pedido su ayuda-** suspire ante lo que dijo Cat y mire mi celular, con algo de suerte llegaríamos a tiempo a Hollywood Arts.

**-Bueno, yo digo que caminemos un poco, en lo que conseguimos un taxi**-

**-Kay-Kay- **

**-Vamos-** dije, tomando la mano de mi amiga, la cual dio un brinco de alegría y se abrazó a mi brazo, soltando unas risillas.

Sonreí y seguimos caminando, hasta que pudimos encontrar un taxi que nos llevara a Hollywood…

….

Llegamos a Hollywood Arts a tiempo, lo cual me hizo suspirar tranquila.

**-Hola chicas-** nos saludó Robbie acercándose a nosotras **–hola Robbie-** saludamos Cat y yo.

**-Cat Sikowitz…-**

**-Sikowitz quiere que le ayudes con el maquillaje de una obra-**

**-¡Rex!¡me dijo a mí que le dijera!-** rodé los ojos divertida al ver que esos dos ya iban a iniciar una pelea como siempre.

**-Bueno, Tori debo ir con Sikowitz, nos vemos en el almuerzo-** asentí y me despedí de mi amiga, mire como se marchaba y me dirigí a mi casillero, de reojo pude ver a algunas personas murmurando y mirándome, suspiré, al imaginar que estarían diciendo algo respecto a mi labio roto, mi mejilla (la cual había adoptado un tono violáceo) pero los ignoré y llegué a mi casillero, sacando un libro y una carpeta.

**-¡Vega!- **

Al escuchar aquella voz mi cuerpo rápidamente se tensó, mi corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal.

Demonios, no quería que me viera, si llegaba a ver mi mano, mi labio o mi mejilla de seguro me humillaría frente a toda la escuela, tome rápido mi carpeta e intente ocultar mi rostro.

**-J-Jade…-** ¡rayos! Mi voz había salido más temblorosa de lo que quería.

**-vamos Vega-** me preocupe cuando me tomó del brazo e intentó quitar la carpeta que cubría mi rostro, debo decir que estuvimos por unos momentos forcejeando.

Cuando al fin pudo bajar la carpeta que cubría mi rostro di por perdido todo y a esperar que ella se burlara de mi… **-¿Qué te paso?- **me sorprendí al escuchar eso viniendo de Jade….incluso en su voz note un poco de ¿rabia?, no, eso no podía ser. **-N-nada-** dije, acomodando un mechón de mi pelo por detrás de mi oreja. Vi como Jade abría la boca para decir algo, pero después miro a todos lados y volvió a mirarme. Me tomo de la mano derecha y me jaló al armario del conserje. Yo ahogué un quejido al ver como apretaba mi mano lastimada.

**-¡Jade! ¡Jade, me lastimas!-** grité cuando al fin entramos al armario del conserje.

Ella me gruño y me miro cruzándose de brazos, yo igual gruñí y le mire con el ceño fruncido.

**-¿Qué te paso en tu labio y tu mejilla?-**

**-Nada que te importe-**

**-¿Y la venda de tu mano?-**

**-Nada importante…solo me corte con un vidrio-** le dije, intentando de parecer normal.

**-¿Por qué estabas ayer en casa de Cat?- **maldije internamente, _por esa razón no quería que Jade se enterara del problema que tuve con mi padre_.

**-Nada, ahora debo irme-** dije, dándome media vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta del armario **–no, tú no te vas-** y tuve que ahogar otro quejido al volver a sentir como mi mano lastimada era de nuevo apretada por la pálida mano de mi compañera.

**-Jade, debo irme, mi maestra me va a poner detención-** gruñí, era una _mentira, pero no tenía ganas de estar con Jade._

**-No me importa, me vas a decir quién te hizo esto-** dijo apretando mi mano, provocando que gimiera de dolor – y esto- dijo apretando mi labio.

**-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que me pase?-** le pregunte, con cierto enojo, vi como Jade me miraba sorprendida.

Yo solo hice un leve meneo de cabeza y me zafe del agarre de mi compañera **–lo sabía, nunca te he importado, ¿Por qué eso iba a cambiar hoy?-** pregunté al aire, mientras abría la puerta del lugar y me dirigía a mi clase correspondiente, dejando a Jade en el armario del conserje.

_Ella nunca se ha preocupado por mi…¿Por qué eso iba a cambiar ahora?_


	6. Chapter 6: sorpresa, perdida y angustia

**Disclaimers: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Chapter Six**

**Pov Jade**

**-Lo sabía, nunca te he importado, ¿Por qué eso iba a cambiar hoy?-** vi como Vega salía del armario del conserje, dejándome sola…

_¿Por qué me preocuparía por Vega?, eso era completamente patético, yo la odiaba y mucho, más de lo que debería de odiar a cualquier persona._

"_No puedes evitar preocuparte por las personas que quieres."_

Esas palabras de mi padre invadieron mi mente, eso me lo había dicho poco después de que él y mi madre se divorciaran…

**Flashback**

_-Pero si aún quieres a mamá, ¿Por qué te separaste de ella?-___**pregunte, tan solo tenía seis años.**

_-Porque a veces es mejor amar a alguien y estar separados, que estar juntos y lastimarle- _me respondió, aunque su rostro se notaba serio, podía ver en sus ojos reflejada una completa tristeza.

_-Mamá también te extraña-_ le dije, desviando mi vista al programa de televisión que estábamos viendo –_le he escuchado sollozar en las noches últimament__**e-**_ sentí como unos grandes brazos me rodeaban.

-Eres aun pequeña para entender estas cosas- dijo, atrayéndome más a él, yo solo me acurruque en su pecho _-cuando seas más grande podrás comprenderlo mejor-_ me besó la frente, me sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a arrullarme.

Lentamente mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse y quedé totalmente dormida…

**Fin Flashback.**

Pase mis manos por mi cabellera_, ¿por qué ese recuerdo acaba de cruzar por mi mente? ¿Por qué?, yo no quería a Vega y nunca iba a pasar eso…_

Comencé a caminar por todo el armario, intentando pensar el porqué de mi comportamiento con Vega.

El recordar la imagen de su labio roto, el morete de su mejilla y aquella venda en su mano hacia que mi sangre hirviera.

Nadie (excepto yo), tocaba a Vega.

Tome unas tijeras y un bote de la basura, me senté en suelo y comencé a cortarlo en miles de pedazos.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que aumentara la velocidad de mis cortes.

**-Oye Jade, Helen quiere…-**

**-¡Largo!-** grité, lanzando mis tijeras, logrando lastimar a aquel pobre chico que había ido a buscarme, lancé un suspiro de frustración y me levanté del suelo.

Abrí la puerta y vi a Sinjin tocándose su mejilla derecha, pude ver unas delgadas líneas de sangre entre sus dedos.

**-¿Qué quieres?-**

**-La directora quiere verte….es algo….respecto a tu obra…-** al escuchar eso me dirigí rápidamente a la oficina de la directora Helen.

El corazón de pronto me empezó a latir como loco.

Esperaba que mi obra se pudiera hacer, necesitaba hacerlo….

Quería al menos honrar un poco la memoria de mi padre.

Al llegar a la puerta de la dirección lance un sonoro suspiro, pero de pronto sentí como si el piso se me moviera.

Afortunadamente logre sostenerme de la puerta, segundos después me recupere e intentando parecer normal, toque tres veces a la puerta.

**-Adelante-**

Abrí la puerta y me adentre a la oficina.

**-Ah, señorita West, veo que Sinjin le dio mi aviso-**

**-Como sea, ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme?-** vi como la directora lanzaba un suspiro y miraba sus papeles.

**-Muy bien, lo que debo decirte es que no podemos hacer tu obra-** mi sangre hirvió tan solo escuchar eso.

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Lo que escuchaste-** mis puños poco a poco se fueron cerrando y mi ceño se frunció –**y no me mires así, sabes muy bien que no tenemos los suficientes fondos para hacer tu obra-**

Un bufido salió de mis labios, acomode la correa de mi morral y salí de la oficina, azotando la puerta al salir.

**-Jade-**

**-¿Lane?-**

**-Acabo de ver a Sinjin en la enfermería –** rodé los ojos al escuchar eso –**su mejilla derecha tiene un corte, afortunadamente no es profundo y casualmente encontré esto en el pasillo-** dijo, mostrando una de mis tijeras.

**-No es mi culpa, el me molestó-**

**-Jade-** suspiré al escuchar aquel tono **-¿Qué te he dicho sobre agredir a tus compañeros?-** gruñí ante eso, no quería que Lane me sermoneara, mi cabeza empezaba a darme vueltas.

**-Lo siento ¿de acuerdo?-** le dije, miré como Lane me veia con los brazos cruzados y su ceño levemente fruncido.

Iba a decir algo, pero de pronto mi vista comenzó a volverse negra…

Lo último que recuerdo, fue a Lane gritando mi nombre…

Dios, este si que ha sido un día totalmente asqueroso, primero, me siento horrible por la culpa de Vega, Cat ayudo mucho a que me sintiera asi con sus comentarios, después, trato de arreglar las cosas con Vega, y resulta que me manda al carajo, luego la obra que es cancelada, y para cerrar con broche de oro, estoy en la enfermería de H.A, no se que diablos paso, solo estoy mirando alrededor, Lane me mira, quiere decir algo, pero en ese momento entra la enfermera.

**\- Hola señorita Jadelyn, ¿como se siente?-** me pregunta.

\- **Algo... Aturdida, ¿que diablos me paso?.-** le pregunto tocandome mi frente y el puente de mi nariz.

\- **Te desmayaste Jade, estábamos hablando de lo sucedido con Sinjin, de pronto te desvaneciste, me alarme, fue muy raro, en un segundo estabas como si nada, hasta torciéndome los ojos, y en otro toda fuerza te abandonaba.-** me explica Lane, y si, acepto que sea raro, espero y mis sospechas sean falsas, antes de ayer me fui a hacer unos análisis para anemia.

\- **Señorita, le recomiendo que se valla a hacer unos...-**me explicaba la enfermera y la interrumpo, ya sabia, y ya me había ido a hacerme esos estudios.

-**Ya lo se, ya fui a hacerme unos análisis para la anemia, hoy me llegan los resultados.-** le digo y ella solo me sonríe.

-**No señorita, usted no tiene anemia... Lo mas seguro es que este embarazada.-** me dice con esa sonrisa que al escuchar lo de "_embarazada_" me irrito.

**-¿¡Que!? ¿y que la hace sentir tan segura?**\- la cuestiono, sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, digo, ¿a quien se le ocurre decirle a una adolescente que esta embarazada?.

-**Jade... Solo es una sugerencia, no debes enojarte por algo asi.-** me trata de calmar Lane.

...

Estoy en el hospital, la verdad si me dejó esa maldita enfermera con la duda, pensé en esas pruebas caseras, pero dicen que no son muy acertadas, así que preferí gastar un poco y venir a hacerme la prueba de sangre, esa es 100% segura, y así me quito la incertidumbre.

...

Salgo del hospital, el doctor me dijo que me llamaría para los resultados, que los tendría hoy mismo, para ser honesta, nunca me gusto esperar, y menos en un hospital, así que me dirijo a mi casa, a esperar allí por los resultados.

_La idea de estar embarazada me taladra la mente, no sabría que hacer, lo único que se me viene a la mente es el declive de mi futuro, dejar la escuela, probablemente lo antes posible, para evitar que hablen de mi a mis espaldas, aunque lo harán este o no, adiós a mis estudios universitarios, hola problemas con... ¡Beck!, no, no se lo diré aun, tampoco a mi madre... ¡CARAJO!, entonces no debo pensar en estas basuras si aun no recibo los resultados._

Me pongo nerviosa al pensar tan solo en que le debo decir a Beck... No, no, no, no, no debo de pensar en eso, apenas es una maldita prueba, debo saber primero si estoy o no embarazada.

Llego a mi casa, mi madre no esta, lo mas seguro es que se halla ido por mi hermano, así que solo paso a la cocina por un vaso de agua y me dirijo a mi cuarto, quiero tomar una pequeña siesta antes de ir por mis resultados.

...

Despierto, la puesta de sol anuncia que me dormí mas de lo debido o lo que hubiera querido, no escucho ruido alguno, parece que ni mi madre ni mi hermano están en casa, bajo por la escalera después de echarme un poco de agua fría para despertarme en el rostro.

-**Hasta que despiertas Jadelyn**.- escucho la voz de mi madre al bajar por la escalera.

\- **Madre, ¿por que esta todo tan callado?-** le pregunto al no escuchar el comun ruido que hace mi hermano con sus videojuegos.

\- **Tu hermano me pidió permiso para ir a casa de un amigo, ¿Como te sientes Jadelyn?-** me pregunta seria.

**\- Bien... ¿Por que la pregunta?-** se me acerca poco a poco, por alguna razón me empiezo a sentir intimidada, como si volviera a tener 8 años y me estuvieran regañando.

\- **¿Acaso nunca te di la confianza necesaria?... Dime, ¿por que nunca me lo contaste?**\- me dice en voz alta con lagrimas en los ojos, es cuando entiendo, por alguna maldita razón... Mi madre se entero.

**\- De... ¿De que hablas?.- **le cuestiono haciéndome la desentendida.

\- ¿¡**Que de que hablo!? Llamó una enfermera preguntando por ti, al pedirle que te dejara su recado, me dijo que tu prueba sanguínea de embarazo salio positiva Jade, ¡POSITIVA!, ¡TIENES 3 SEMANAS DE GESTACION!.**\- me grita destapándose su boca con sus manos cada tanto, no se que habrá sentido al recibir esa noticia de parte de alguien desconocido, pero yo, al escuchar eso, sentí como si me hubieran vaciado un balde de agua helada por la espalda.

\- **Yo... Yo... Yo tampoco lo sabia, apenas hoy me fui a hacer los análisis, créeme que estoy igual de sorprendida que tu.-** le digo con un nudo en la garganta, ahora, simplemente deseo que sea un sueño, que siga durmiendo y que toda esta basura sea solo producto de mi mente.

\- **¿¡SORPRENDIDA! CREES QUE ESTOY SORPRENDIDA JADELYN!? ¡ESTOY FURIOSA!... ¿¡Que estabas pensando cuamdo decidiste revolcarte con el estupido de Beck!?-** me grita, no entiendo el por que me sentí decepcionada de mi misma ante las palabras que me dijo mi mama, siento como si le hubiera fallado, pero al fin de cuentas, es mi vida ¿no?

**-Pues no fue la primera vez.-**le suelto, inmediatamente quise regresar el tiempo, me siento estupida por la respuesta que le di a mi madre, inmediatamente siento mis ojos arder, la vista se me nubla, la imagen de mi madre se torna borrosa**.- lo... Lo lamento, no era mi intención responderte así.-** digo entre cortadamente, producto del llanto amenazante en mi garganta.

-¡**Se que no fue la primera vez Jade!, ¡varias veces te descubrí!, ¡lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es por que no te protegiste!, ¡o por que no se protegía Beck!, ¿acaso no quieren terminar sus estudios?, ¿¡TANTOS PROBLEMAS QUE TUVIMOS TU PADRE Y YO PARA QUE SALIERAS CON SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDES JADE!?.**\- rompo en llanto, esas palabras que me escupió mi madre las sentí con rencor, dolo, y coraje.

**-¿¡Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA!?, ¿¡Que aborte?-** le cuestiono, ella abre fuertemente los ojos.

**-¿¡En que momento te dije que lo hagas!?, ¡no digas estupideces Jade!, tu te metiste en esto...**\- la interrumpo alzando mis brazos.

**-¿¡Y COMO PLANEAS QUE LO HAGA!?**\- Le cuestiono, sinceramente se que no es su responsabilidad, pero no hallo otra manera de buscar su apoyo en estos momentos, esta enojada, y yo siento que estoy encerrada en un cuarto sin puerta ni ventanas que poco a poco se va achicando.

**-¡ESE NO ES MI PROBLEMA JADE, YO NO FUI LA QUE ABRIO LAS PIERNAS!.**\- Me grita de nuevo, me ofendió, pero no siento coraje hacia ella, si no a la verdad que me escupió.- **¡DIOS!, Tanto que tenías enfrente... Y terminaste cometiendo el mismo error que tu padre y yo contigo.-** inmediatamente se golpea levemente la frente, no se si pensó en voz alta, o si lo dijo con intención de que la escuchara, fuera la razón que fuera, esas palabras parecieron cuchillos clavándose lentamente en mi pecho, mi madre ya no me mira a los ojos, empieza a sollozar, empiezo a sentir lastima... Pero, ¿por quien?, ¿por mi?, ¿o por ella y lo que dijo?- **Lo... Lo siento Jade... No es lo que parece.-** me dice.

**-¿No es lo que parece?, ¿acaso no quisiste decirme que yo soy un error?, ¿que por mi arruinaste tu infancia por ser una hija no deseada?.-** le digo y siento que en mis palabras hay rencor.

-**No Jade... No quise decir eso..**.- la interrumpo, empiezo a sentir que toda la habitación donde estamos empieza a dar leves vueltas, en mi estomago siento un nudo amenazante en salir.

-**Pues es lo que parece... Sabes, no tengo tiempo para que me digas que soy el error, y termines diciendo que por mi, tu y papa se peleaban todas las noches.**\- le digo y me doy la vuelta para ir a mi habitación, si, aun sigo con las lagrimas corriendo fuera de mis ojos, pero ya no hay llanto, solo las lagrimas.

-**Jade... ¡Jade te estoy hablando!.**\- me grita, me freno y volteo con una sonrisa torcida.

\- **No mama, me estas gritando**.- le digo estando en la parte superior, en las escaleras, todo empieza a ponerse borroso, las fuerzas, nuevamente, me van abandonando de a poco, de un momento a otro, todo esta oscuro.

\- **¡JADE!, ¡POR DIOS, JADE!**\- escucho muy lejos los gritos de mi madre, quiero responder pero me es imposible, no tengo idea de por que no me puedo levantar, de pronto, no escucho nada mas, no siento nada, solo esta mi conciencia vagante en no se nada.

...

Abro de a poco los ojos, estoy desorientada, tuve un amargo sueño donde estaba embarazada, y dicho predicamento me ocasionaba problemas con mi madre, empiezo a voltear rápido, observando el lugar, para nada el lugar donde estoy se parece a mi cuarto, las paredes son blancas, aparentando un lugar muy pulcro, hay un televisor mucho mas pequeño que el mío al frente, al pie de la cama, las sabanas son blancas, a lado mi madre esta dormida.

Una fuerte punzada en mi vientre me hace gemir de dolor, mi madre se sobresalta.

**\- ¡Jade!, ¿como te sientes?, ¿que te duele?-** me pregunta muy rápido, solo me sigo quejando levemente, siento como si me hubieran metido una mano dentro de mi y sacado el estomago, es punzante y doloroso.

-**Me... Me duele el vientre... ¿Que paso?, ¿por que estamos en el hospital?**\- cuestiono.

**\- No... ¿No recuerdas nada de anoche hija?**.- me pregunta, inmediatamente se ven lagrimas en los ojos de mi mama.

\- **No... No recuerdo nada, ¿por que estas llorando?.-** le pregunto después de oír el primer sollozo.

-**Hay Jade..**.- la interrumpe el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose, dejando entrar la figura de un hombre de bata blanca, pelo oscuro y tez blanca.

**\- Despertó señorita West, nos tenia preocupados.-** dice de una manera algo seca, pero amable, mi madre agacha la mirada, es cuando entiendo que ella no me puede decir lo que paso, sino el doctor es el que contestara mis preguntas.

**\- Doctor, ¿me podría decir que fue lo que me pasó?-** le cuestiono, el solo ve a mi madre y suelta un suspiro.

**\- Ingresó ayer al rededor de las 7 de la tarde, inconsciente, lo que se nos informó fue que, en su casa, después de una discusión con su madre, usted se desmayo en las escaleras, cayendo, tuvimos que practicarle un aborto, hubo algunas complicaciones, quedaron restos dentro suyo, paramos por algunas horas y tuvimos que practicarle un legrado**.- me dice de la manera mas seria que había visto, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, _¿no era un sueño?, entones, si estaba embarazada._

**\- ¿Aca... Acaso estaba embarazada?-** le pregunto, un nudo se forma en mi garganta, no es posible que se me olvidara algo que todo el mundo considera importante.

\- **Tenia poco mas de 2 semanas de gestación, además, por su edad, el embarazo hubiera presentado alto riesgo en cualquier momento, si hubiera avanzado mas, representaría un riesgo letal tanto para usted, como para el bebe, un accidente así, o una simple caída a 4 meses de gestación presentaría alto riesgo para usted, lo siento.-** explica aún serio, el llanto empieza a invadirme, ¿como actúa una adolescente que estaba embarazada, y después le dicen que perdió a su bebé?, no se si sentirme triste, no se que sentimiento seria el correcto sentir en este momento.

\- **Jade... Lo, lo lamento tanto.**\- dice mi madre tomándome de la mano, yo me encuentro mirando hacia la nada, tengo aun el nudo en mi garganta, siento el llanto que sigue amenazante, pero no se que hacer.

Los recuerdos llegan taladrando mi mente, la visita al medico, el pleito con mi madre después de despertar, y de allí, solo los gritos de ella hacia mi.

**\- ¿Por que lo lamentas?-** le digo, ella solo me mira.- **no fue tu culpa ¿cierto?**\- le digo, sus lagrimas siguen cayendo de su rostro.- **fue un accidente, no hay culpables.**\- me mira, le doy media sonrisa, y es que, ¿a quien se puede culpar en estos casos?, a nadie.

...

\- **Mamá, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?**\- estamos llegando a casa, después de unos chequeos mas, y unas consultas programadas, salimos del hospital, obviamente falte a H.A. y el doctor me mando a reposar una semana mas.

\- **Claro hija, dime**.-

**\- No le digas a nadie sobre esto, no quiero que nadie someta lastima de mi**.- le digo seria, y es que de que serviría, solo sus _"¿como te sientes?_, **hay, que pena, lo lamento tanto",** como si esas palabras fueran a solucionar algo.

**-Claro hija, no le diré a nadie-** agradecí mentalmente ante aquello, subí las escaleras y me metí a mi habitación.

La cama en estos momentos era como estar en una nube, tan cómoda.

De pronto, las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas y una de mis manos bajo a mi vientre.

_De una u otra manera, dolía el saber que había perdido a un ser inocente._

_Después de todo, fue mi hijo, no me importaba si hubiera habido riesgos en el embarazo, yo hubiera hecho lo posible por sacarlo adelante y no me importaba si hubiera muerto al momento de traerlo al mundo, el haberle sentido dentro de mi hubiera sido suficiente para mi..._

Recordé a mi padre, _las navidades que pasamos juntos, él como el me dejaba beber de su taza de café cuando era pequeña..._

_Sonreí, a mi padre siempre le gustó el café negro...y con dos de azúcar..._

Dejé que las lágrimas siguieran recorriendo mis mejillas, manchando mi almohada con el rimel que se había corrido gracias a ellas.

No quería saber nada por el día de hoy...

Solo quería dormir un poco.

….

Desperté sintiendo como mi cuerpo pesaba un poco.

El timbre de mi casa no dejaba de sonar y empezaba a molestarme, me levante y baje a zancadas.

**-¡Ya voy!-** gruñí, acercándome a la puerta y abriéndole, siendo inmediatamente rodeada por unos brazos.

**-¡Jade!-**

**-Cat... ¡te he dicho un millón de veces que no me des abrazos!-**

**-Mandona-** fruncí el ceño ante aquello que dijo Cat, iba a decirle algo, pero una risilla me hizo darme cuenta que Cat venía acompañada.

**-¿Que haces aquí, Beckett?-** era la persona que menos quería ver.

**-Cat me pidió que le acompañara, me contó que Lane le dijo que te habías desmayado en la escuela...y... Yo quería saber que estabas bien**\- lo sospechaba, le conocía muy bien y sabía que él sospechaba de que eso significara que fuera un síntoma de embarazo.

**-Estoy bien-** respondí, Beck solo suspiro, vi como paso una de sus manos por su cabellera y dijo que tenía que ayudarle con algo a su mamá.

**-¿Estas bien?-** mire a Cat, pude notar que en serio estaba preocupada por mi, rodé los ojos y suspire.

**-Cat, no te preocupes, estoy bien -** le mentí, pero no quería que ella se preocupara por nada **-sabes que un West no es fácil de vencer-** ella río por mi comentario y me abrazo.

Un leve gruñido salió de mi boca, provocando que Cat soltara unas risillas.

Aunque siempre lo negara, adoraba a la pelirroja.

Era como mi hermana menor, era mi mejor amiga desde jardín de niños, sabía cada uno de mis defectos y agradecía tenerla como amiga...

_Pero... ¿por que deseo que fuera Vega quien estuviera conmigo?_

_Definitivamente, hoy no ha sido un buen día para mí..._


	7. Chapter 7: Family Portrait

**Disclaimers: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Chapter Seven**

**Pov Tori**

Llegue a mi clase de literatura, la cual me tocaba junto a mi amigo André.

**-Hey chica, ¿te han asaltado?-**

**-Hola André-** dije, sentándome a su lado y sonriéndole burlona -**esto fue un accidente, tropecé y golpeé un vidrio-** le dije, al notar que miraba mi mano vendada con su ceño levemente fruncido.

**-Buenas tardes, chicos-** giré mi vista y vi como nuestra profesora entraba al salón -**antes de iniciar con el tema, debo decirles que tendrán una nueva compañera**\- todos nos sorprendimos, provocando que la maestra sonriera, mirara a la puerta principal e hiciera un leve asentimiento a quien fuera que estuviera afuera.

Me sorprendí al mirar a la chica que había entrado, era una joven de piel blanca y cabellera negra, traía un top negro cruzado por la espalda, un short deportivo negro con el dobladillo color blanco y unas curiosas botas de boxeo (no iba a negar, que mi padre y yo solíamos ver luchas, así que conocía algo la vestimenta que utilizaban) negras, con agujetas blancas.

Genial, otra Jade.

**-Ella es Amy Paige- **anunció la maestra, y en estos momentos, me di cuenta de que todos los hombres de mi salón tenían la boca completamente abierta, no lo iba a negar, Amy era hermosísima** -al parecer, esta chica tiene habilidades en la actuación y deportes, es un gusto tenerla aquí, señorita Amy-**

**-Solo Paige, odio que me llamen por mi nombre completo-**

**-Muy bien, señorita Paige ¿porque no toma asiento junto a Victoria?- me sorprendí al escuchar eso.**

**-Seguro- **respondió, mirándome con una sonrisa burlona, a lo cual lancé un suspiro y ella se sentó a mi lado.

**...**

La clase paso rápido y dieron el timbre del almuerzo, salí del salón en compañía de Amy (o como ella quiere que le digamos, "Paige")

**-Así que... ¿odias que te digan Amy?-**

**-Vaya manera de iniciar una conversación-** me respondió, rodé los ojos y suspire **-si, lo odio, es una larga historia-**

**-Vaya-**

**-Y tu, al parecer te llamas Victoria- **sonreí y asentí** -puedes decirme solo " Tori" igual odio que me llamen por mi nombre completo- **le respondí, soltando unas leves risillas.

**-Vaya, pues es un gusto conocerte- **asentí igual y le extendí mi mano derecha, ella sonrió, estrecho su mano con la mía y nos miramos, fue cuando noté el color de sus ojos, eran grises, un hermoso color.

**-¡Tori!-** el grito de mi amiga me saco de mis pensamiento, desvié mi vista hacia mi amiga venia corriendo.

**-¿Cat? ¿Qué ocurre?-** pregunté preocupada, mi amiga tomo un poco de aire y abrió un poco la boca para decirme algo, pero se detuvo al mirar a mi acompañante.

**-¿Eres la chica nueva?-**

**-Lo soy-**

**-¿La conoces?-** pregunté, algo curiosa, Cat sonrió y negó **-una vez, al pasar por la oficina de Helen, le escuche decir a Lane que habría una nueva estudiante, gracias a que la mama fue contratada por una empresa de lucha libre americana- ** mire a Paige sorprendida, ella solo me dedico una sonrisa burlona.

**-¿Prácticas lucha?-pregunté algo sorprendida**

**-Desde que tenía diez años-** comentó burlona- **mi madre es también luchadora profesional, hay ocasiones que competimos**-

**-¿Y no duele?-** mire a Cat y sonreí por su curiosidad –**para nada**\- respondió Paige acariciándole la cabellera –**Por cierto… ¿Te llamas Cat? ¿O es acaso un diminutivo de tu nombre?-** crucé los brazos y vi como mi amiga jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello y reía.

**-Me llamo Catherine Valentine-** respondió**\- todos aquí me llaman "Cat"-** Paige le miro curiosa.

**-Como gato en inglés, ¿verdad?-**

**-¿Qué es lo que pretendes decirme?-**

**-Nada-** dijo Paige, retrocediendo un poco – **me gustan los gatos-**

**-A mí también, son tan lindos-** respondió mi amiga –**OH, por cierto, ¿no has visto a Jade, Tori?-** me sobresalté ante aquella pregunta, pero mire a mi amiga y negué, provocando que un puchero adornara su rostro.

**-Bueno, debemos irnos, ¿Qué clase te toca, Paige?- **pregunté volteando nuevamente hacia Paige.

**-Oh-** buscó en su mochila y después de unos segundo, saco una hoja –**creo que me toca con alguien llamado… ¿Sikowitz? Que nombre tan curioso**\- sonreí burlona ante aquello.

**-No es lo único curioso de él-** dije burlona, acomodando mi morral y dirigiéndome al salón de mi profesor, siendo acompañada por Paige.

**-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-** le mire burlona -**ya lo veras**\- respondí, trotando junto con mi pelirroja amiga.

**-Ese… ¿ese chico trae un títere?- **me pregunto Paige, yo asentí –**su nombre es Rex, no le gusta que le digan títere-**le dije, provocando que ella me mirara confundida.

**-Oye, ¿Por qué no nos sentamos las tres juntas?-** ambas miramos a Cat y asentimos, no sería mala idea, Amy era una buena persona y al parecer a Cat le empezaba a agradar, al igual que a mí.

**-¡Buenos días, pequeños mutantes!-** dijo Sikowitz, entrando, como era ya costumbre, por la ventana del salón –**bien, hoy haremos un poco de improvisación alfabética, Tori, Jade, ambas suban al escenario-**

**-Sikowitz, Jade no está….-**

**-¿En serio?-** miro a Paige, la cual estaba sentada a mi lado, sonreí burlona al mirar la cara de total confusión de mi "nueva" amiga.

**-OH vaya, una nueva estudiante-** desvié mi mirada hacia Skowitz –**bien, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo sobre ti?-** preguntó, tomando una silla y sentándose junto a Paige.

**-Tu eres raro-** fue lo único que dijo antes de poner su morral en el suelo y subir al pequeño escenario –**de acuerdo, mi nombre es Amy Paige, pero a quien se le ocurra decirme Amy le dejare sin descendencia, con las costillas rotas y en estado de coma-** la risa de Sikowitz se escuchó en todo el salón, todos (inclusive yo) nos tensamos un poco.

**-Nací en Norwich, Inglaterra, soy británica por ambas ramas de mi familia-** vaya, eso era nuevo –**Amo practicar lucha, he aprendido a luchar desde los diez años junto con mi madre, también soy buena en actuación, mi genero favorito es el drama, pero puedo hacer una escena romántica o cómica, me gustan los retos-** vi como Sikowitz bebía de su coco, provocando que Paige le mirara extrañada.

**-Bien, siéntate, Paige-** dijo el maestro, levantándose de la silla y subiendo al pequeño escenario –**ahora, volviendo al tema, haremos un pequeño ejercicio actoral, improvisación alfabética, Paige, sabes lo que es una improvisación alfabética ¿verdad?-**

**-No-**

**-Bien- **dijo Sikowitz -**¿Qué es la improvisación alfabética?, bueno, es cuando con una letra el actor da un dialogo en la escena, si usamos la letra A, el actor debe hacer que su primera palabra empiece con la letra A-**Paige asintió – **bien, como eres la chica nueva, tu guiaras el primer grupo**\- mi nueva amiga se levantó y se subió al pequeño escenario.

**-Escoge a tus actores- **

**-Está bien- **dijo, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su peso en su pierna derecha –**Cat, Tori, el chico de rastras y el chico de cabellera bonita- **me levante junto a mis otros amigos.

**-Bien, ¡Acción!-**

**-André Harris es mi nombre, es un placer conocerte- **inició André, mirando a Paige con una sonrisa.

**-Beck Oliver es el mío –**se presentó Beck, con una sonrisa similar a la de mi mejor amigo** –gustoso de conocerte y darte la bienvenida-**

**-¡Caracoles!- **exclamo Paige**\- gracias por sus bienvenidas y es un gusto igual conocerlos-**

**-Dios, hace un día perfecto- **dije, entrando a escena -¿Por qué no vamos después de clases por un sushi?-** continué.**

**\- Excelente idea- **concordó André.

**\- Fish and chips, es lo que prefiero.- **dijo Paige.

**¡Genial!... Aunque no se que es el fish and chips.- **exclamó Cat haciendo puchero, Paige sonrió al ver el puchero de Cat.

**-¡Esperen!-** nos detuvo Sikowitz – **acabo de recordar que dejé un coco en la cocina de mi casa sin terminar**\- dijo, cruzándose de brazos –**bien, es todo por hoy, hay un coco que me espera**\- dijo, acercándose a nosotros y tomando su morral.

_-Nos vemos, pequeños mutantes-_ y tras decir eso, Sikowitz salió por la ventana, provocando que todos tomáramos nuestras mochilas y empezáramos a salir del salón para ir al café asfalto.

**-¿No vienes, Paige?-** pregunté al girarme y darme cuenta de que Paige seguía arriba en el pequeño escenario, con una enorme cara de confusión.

**-¿Es normal que ese profesor entre por la ventana?-**

**-Sí, seguido lo hace, ya estamos acostumbrados-**

**-Ese tipo está loco- **reí divertida ante aquello que había dicho** –creo que debería dejar de beber esa agua de coco-**

**-Dice que ese líquido le inspira- **comente, esperando a que Paige tomara su morral.

**-Es raro- **ambas nos dirigimos al Café Asfalto y vimos a André sentado en la mesa que siempre ocupamos.

**-Hey-**

**-Hola- **nos saludó, dándole un trago a su botella de agua.

**-¿Dónde están Beck y Cat?- **pregunté sentándome junto a el **–fueron con Lane, Cat está preocupada de que Jade no este y Beck quiso acompañarla-**asentí ante esa respuesta.

**-¿Quién es Jade?-** suspire ante la pregunta de Paige -**es la chica más temida en todo Hollywood Arts- **respondí –**es mejor conocida como "La Malvada Bruja del Oeste" y siempre adora amenazar con unas tijeras-**

**-Vaya-** dijo Paige – **espera…ahora que recuerdo, el raro del profesor me había confundido con esa tal Jade…-**

**-Te pareces, físicamente-** respondió André – **tiene piel pálida como la tuya, cabellera negra y además gusta vestir de negro como tú**\- asentí, dándole la razón a mi amigo –**lo único que las diferencia, es la personalidad** –

**-Wow, pues me gustaría conocer a esa Jade-**

**-No creo que se pueda hoy-**

**-¡Cat!-** grité, asustada al escuchar la repentina voz de mi amiga.

**-Hey rojita que paso, ¿Dónde está Jade?-** preguntó André, Cat solo agacho su mirada, triste.

**-Jade al parecer tuvo un desmayo-** respondió Beck- **su mama vino hace poco por ella-** no pude evitar preocuparme, es decir, es Jade, a pesar de odiarme yo la considero una amiga.

-**Tori, saliendo… ¿podemos ir a verla?-**

**-Cat…yo…no puedo…-** tartamudeé –**tengo que ir a casa a hacer unas cosas…-**

**-¿André?-**volteó a ver a nuestro amigo

**-Lo siento rojita, debo llevar a mi abuela a hacerse unos estudios-**

**-Yo puedo ir-** anunció Beck, vi como Cat se tensó un poco, pero sonrió y agradeció.

…

Las clases pasaron normales, Paige y yo nos encontrábamos camino a mi casa.

**-Oye Paige….quería preguntarte algo-**

**-¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre?-**

**-¿Puedes enseñarme a luchar?- **le pregunté, Paige se sorprendió ante aquello, pero una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

**-No veo por que no enseñarte a luchar**\- sonreí ante aquello** -además, pareces tener condición suficiente-**

**-Mi loca hermana suele usarme como costal para sus entrenamientos de karate**\- le dije, recordando las veces en que nuevos moretones solían aparecer en mi espalda, vientre o brazos cada que ayudo a Trina**.**

**-Vaya, eso lo explica-**

**-Si-**

**-¿Que dices si vamos a tu casa?- **me puse nerviosa al escuchar eso. ¿Ir de nuevo a casa?, apuesto que papá seguiría molesto por que soy gay.

**-N-no creo que sea una buena idea- **tartamudeo, apretando un poco la correa de mi mochila.

**-Un tartamudeo no es buena señal- **comentó Paige, yo solo suspire** –lo siento- **le dije, mirándola, viendo que en su rostro había una sonrisa.

**-Venga- **dijo, pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de mis hombros, atrayéndome más a ella **–no creo que pase algo malo- **siguió, intentando convencerme.

**-Paige…no creo que sea buena idea…-**

**-No me obligues a hacerte nuggies**\- comento burlona, yo intente separarme de ella **–Oh vaya, te hace falta fuerza, chica**\- le miré con un puchero, provocando que ella riera burlona, inclinara mi cabeza y frotaba su puño en mi cabellera.

**-¡Paige!-**

**-¡Te dije que te haría nuggies!-**dijo, mientras continuaba frotando su puño en mi cabello y reía.

**-¡Esta bien!- **grité, intentando de apartarme** -¡iremos a mi casa!- **el puño Paige dejó de frotar mi cabellera y con un rápido movimiento, pude apartarme de ella, la cual me miraba divertida y se mordía el labio, supongo, evitando lanzar alguna carcajada.

**-No es gracioso- **le reclamé, pasando ambas manos por mi cabello, ya que Paige lo había desordenado.

**-Viéndolo desde mi punto de vista, si lo es- **lancé un suspiro al escuchar aquella frase.

**-¿Sabes?, creo que eres una segunda Jade-**

**-¿"La Bruja Mala del Oeste de Hollywood Arts"?- **me preguntó, mientras hacía con sus manos un par de comillas, yo solo rodé los ojos divertida, mientras pasaba una de mis manos por mi cabellera.

**-Sí, pero en fin, mejor sigamos, aún nos queda mucho para llegar a mi casa-**

…

**-Y aquí es mi casa-**

**-Wow, es bonita-** dijo Paige, yo le sonreí y ambas caminamos hasta la entrada de mi casa, toque la puerta y fui recibida por Trina.

**-No abuela, no estoy interesada en tu historia-**

**-Lindo recibimiento-** comento sarcástica Paige, al mirar a Trina con su celular mientras se limaba las uñas.

**-¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía una hermana?-**

**-Por favor, dime que no es este intento fallido de diva-** suplicó Paige, provocando que soltara una carcajada ante aquello.

**-Sí, es ella, se llama Trina-** le contesté, cuando pude hacer que el aire me volviera a llegar a los pulmones.

**-Vaya tortura la tuya-** me compadeció Paige **-debe ser duro estar junto a ella- **

**-Con el tiempo te acostumbras-** le respondí.

**-Debe ser duro-**

**-¿Tú no tienes hermanos?-** le pregunté, curiosa, Paige me miró divertida y asintió.

**-Tengo dos, varones –** me respondió –**ellos están en Inglaterra, con mi padre, de ellos, yo soy la menor-** terminó de contar.

**-Vaya-** le respondí.

**-¿Te han dicho que sueles sorprenderte con facilidad?-** aquello hizo que mis mejillas se acaloraran.

-**B-bueno, mejor entremos, ¿no quieres algo de tomar? ¿Un café?-** le pregunté, a lo que ella negó.

**-No me gusta tomar café-** me dijo – **mejor prefiero un vaso de limonada**\- siguió, yo asentí y fui a la cocina, siendo acompañada por ella.

**-¡¿Mamá?!-**

**-Oh, hola Tori-**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**le pregunté, mi madre ni siquiera me miro, solo seguía mirando su celular y riendo de vez en cuando.

**-Linda familia-**

**-¿Jade?- **preguntó mi madre, al separar la vista de su celular y mirar a Paige.

**-Creo que me cambiaré el nombre "Paige" a "Jade"-** comentó Paige burlona, provocando que yo soltara unas risillas.

**-Mama, ella es Paige, es una nueva estudiante de Hollywood Arts-**

**-Oh, perdón la confusión, pero es que me recuerdas a Jade, una amiga de Tori, son muy similares-**

**-Lo he escuchado bastante hoy-** se mofo Paige, extendiendo su brazo y saludando a mi madre, la cual sonrió.

**-¿Y a qué se debe su visita, Tori?-** preguntó.

**-Tenemos que hacer una tarea para Sikowitz-**

**-Ah, está bien-** respondió, volviendo a su celular, suspiré y me acerqué al lavabo, tome un vaso y le serví a Paige un vaso de limonada.

**-¿Limonada rosa?-** preguntó, mirándome curiosa.

**-Sí, ¿Qué nunca has bebido una limonada rosa?-** pregunté, curiosa, a lo que ella negó **–de hecho, nunca he oído hablar de limones rosados-** me respondió, dándole un sorbo a su limonada –**pero perdonare el que sea rosa porque me gustó**\- aquello me hizo rodar los ojos divertida.

**-Bueno, vamos a la sala, ahí podremos trabajar mejor-**dije encaminándome hacia allí

**-Tori, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-**

**-Mamá…-**

**-Te espero en la sala-** me dijo Paige, saliendo de la cocina, yo miré a mi madre y esta traía una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual me hizo arquear mi ceja derecha.

**-Es una buena chica-** me anunció, volviendo a su celular –**Espero volver a verla-** aquello me confundió, pero le resté importancia y salí de la cocina, encontrándome con Paige, sentada en uno de los sillones, curioseando en su portátil.

**-Bueno, ¿estas lista?-**

**-Oh, sí, solo estaba curioseando un poco en mi portátil-**

**-Pude notarlo-** comenté burlona, sentándome a su lado.

**-Bien, manos a la obra-** anunció, tomando un poco de su limonada rosa.

La tarea fue sencilla, así que la acabamos en poco tiempo.

Luego de acabarla, le volví a pedir a Paige que me enseñara a luchar, a lo cual ella me dijo que debería de ser en un espacio menos amueblado y sin cosas costosas que pudiéramos romper.

Yo reí ante aquello y le tome de la mano, guiándola al jardín trasero de mi casa.

Estábamos en el jardín trasero de mi casa, Paige accedió a entrenarme, claro, después de que le dijera que quería aprender para defenderme, ella me pregunto qué de quien, yo solo le dije que estaba harta de ser una chica delicada que dependa de los demás para que me defiendan de cualquier cosa, le pregunte que si conocía a Shelby Marx, me dijo que no, pero en fin, le dije que todos me hallaban parecido a ella, y que incluso me confundían con esta peleadora de la MMA, pero la realidad era que ni siquiera sabía soltar un golpe.

**-Bueno Tori, no se diga más, te enseñare lo poco que se, pero quiero que sepas, la lucha libre es muy distinta a las artes marciales mixtas, en la lucha hay llaves, manotazos, tienes que hallar la manera de someter a tu rival en lugar de noquearlo, la diferencia más clara es la resistencia, en la MMA es todo lo contrario, todo golpe que lanzan es para buscar el knockout, su resistencia es muy buena, pero la diferencia es que muchos peleadores se cansan por los golpes que lanzan, lo que te voy a enseñar es meramente el contacto, sabiendo esto, ¿realmente quieres aprender a luchar?.-** me pregunta mirándome directamente a los ojos, solo asiento seria, realmente quiero aprender a dejar de ser frágil, siento que sabiendo esto, me sentiré más relajada.

**-Claro.-** le digo, ella me ve y me examina con la vista de pies a cabeza.

**-Ok Tori, ¿y qué esperas para cambiarte?, es verdad que muchas personas se sienten cómodas con la mezclilla y converse, pero para entrenamiento, es mejor unos shorts y tenis de verdad, te espero.-** me dice, solo atinó a decir un leve "claro" y salgo disparada a mi cuarto a buscar la ropa adecuada.

Bajo vestida con una playera un poco justa, pero cómoda, debajo de esta llevo un sostén deportivo color azul, unos leggins oscuros y unos tenis Nike para correr, entro de nuevo al jardín y Paige me mira con una ceja alzada.

**-Se nota que no es la primera vez que quieres entrenar algo ¿cierto?-**

Me dice, después se agacho a amarrar sus cordones de sus botas.

**-A veces suelo salir a correr en las mañanas.-** le respondo.

**-Como sea, ¿tienes algunas colchonetas para ejercicios?-** me pregunta, entonces recuerdo que si tenemos algunas en el sótano.

**-Deja ver si mi madre aún tiene las suyas, Trina también tiene unas de su clase de yoga, ya vuelvo.-** le digo y voy directo al sótano, donde están.

Vuelvo al jardín con 6 colchonetas de varios colores, _en verdad no sé por qué le siguen comprando a Trina cada que quiere entrar a una nueva clase de yoga, pero ahora lo agradezco._

**-Con esas bastan, bien, deja las acomodo, mientras ve este video, es de mi última lucha.- **me dice entregándome un reproductor de video mientras ella acomoda las colchonetas, en el video se ve ella arriba del cuadrilátero, vestida con unas mallas negras, y un sostén deportivo morado, aparece su contrincante, una mujer de a simple vista, el doble de su peso, no puse atención a como vestía, me sorprendí al ver el tamaño de la otra mujer, y al parecer la amaban los espectadores.

**-¿Qué te parece?-** me dice acercándoseme.

**-Muy... Grande diría yo, ¿enserio?... ¿Peleaste con ella?- **le digo, y es que no me imagino que alguien como Paige pueda pelear con una mujer así, supongamos que Alce, el amigo canadiense de Beck, es una chica, y Cat, que sabemos que es pequeña, quiere pelear con esta versión femenina de Alce, bueno, es algo parecido lo que estoy viendo

**-Bueno, no es por presumir, odio presumir, pero fue la pelea más fácil que tuve antes de salir y aprender actuación como se debe.- **me dice y adelanta el video.

La escena en donde paró era muy sorprendente para mí, ella se encontraba encima de la mujer, sujetando una de sus piernas con ambas de ella, tirando de la cabeza de esta mujer con ambas manos, la mujer se rindió, definitivamente me quede con la boca abierta.

**-Bueno, basta de entretenimiento, a entrenar.-** me dice, me sobresalto pero me pongo de pie.

**-Bien Tori, te enseñare lo básico, de lo más básico, que es soportar el impacto de un contrincante, aguantando esto, lo demás será prácticamente sencillo.**\- me dice y se coloca a un metro de mí, extiende sus brazos y la imito.

Se me lanza y lo único que alcanzo a hacer es recibirla en un abrazo, mala idea, su peso al momento del impacto ocasionó que cayera de espaldas con ella sobre mi abdomen.

**-Creo que esto será más complicado de lo que esperaba, aprende a usar tus piernas, pudiste haberme cargado fácilmente en la posición correcta, Tori.-** me dice, no tengo idea de cómo lo hubiera hecho.

**-Mira, es simple, has lo mismo que hice hace unos momentos**.- me dice colocándose en frente de mi, yo hice caso a lo que me pidió y tome posición.

Corrí en frente hacia ella, me sorprendió muchísimo la manera en que me recibió, me tomó de los hombros, y me frenó de inmediato, en un movimiento inmediato pasó a mi espalda pasando su brazo derecho sobre mi cuello y con el izquierdo me abrazó mi vientre y puso su rostro sobre mi cuello.

\- ¿Ves?... Así se hace.- me susurra en mi oído, siento cosquillas en la oreja, aunque no entendí el por que del abrazo.

**-¡AQUI NO QUIERO TUS PORQUERIAS VICTORIA!-** me sobresalto ante los gritos de mi padre, que hacen eco en el jardín, estoy segura que los vecinos escucharon con claridad esas palabras.

**-¡Papa!... Este... Yo... No... No... No es lo que parece.-** tartamudeo al mismo tiempo que me quito el abrazo de Paige.

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE CARAJO! ¡LARGO DE AQUI DEGENERADA ENFERMA!- grita mi padre dirigiéndose a Paige.

**-Señor, le pido de la manera mas atenta que se abstenga de ofensas a mi persona, y que mida sus palabras, sus comentarios son mas que hirientes.-** mi padre la ve furioso, tengo miedo de el, por que su mirada llena de coraje se dirige ahora a mi.

**-Ninguna lesbiana va a venir a decirme como debo de hablar en mi propia casa!-** baja de tono su voz, siento una inmensa vergüenza hacia Paige.

Paige se mantiene callada, solo atino a poner mi mano derecha en su hombro.

**-Vamos Paige, seguiremos después con las clases.**\- le digo, ella me voltea a ver y asiente con una sonrisa triste.

**-Claro, sigan con sus clases... Como no, y por cierto Victoria, vete despidiendo de tus amigos, te sacare de esa escuela de enfermos y te vas a un internado en Atlanta.-** la piel se me hiela al escuchar eso, ¿como que saldría de H.A y me iría a un internado lejos de Hollywood?

**-No papa.-** le digo después de un rato en silencio, al parecer fue un gran rato, pues estábamos Paige y yo en la puerta, mi padre estaba en la sala viendo la televisión.

**-¿No que?.-** me dice apagando la televisión.

**-No dejare H.A, no iré a un internado lejos de mis amigos y familia solo por que crees que la escuela representa un problema.-** se me acerca y se queda a una distancia que a cualquiera pondría nervioso.

**-¡Usted hace lo que yo le diga por que sigue viviendo bajo mi techo y mis ordenes, así que sube a su habitación ahorita y me va preparando sus maletas!.-** me dice, ahora siento coraje, siento la sangre caliente, el corazón acelerado, y las ganas de defenderme de el y su supuesta autoridad como hombre de la casa.

**-No.-** fue lo único que me pudo salir en esos momentos, no se, si hubiera pensado mejor las cosas, tal vez tendría un mejor argumento.

Veo su mano alzada, todo ese valor que reuní me abandona en instantes, todo, se que me volverá a golpear, lo único que lamento es que Paige, que estaba como espectadora, viera esto, no se ni como decir que no pasa nada sabiendo que ella vió desde el principio todo.

Cierro los ojos y siento un fuerte tirón en mi playera, es hacia atrás, lo que provoca que caiga de espaldas, al abrir los ojos me sorprendo lo que veo.

**-¡POR QUE TE METES NIÑA ESTUPIDA!.-** grita mi padre, Paige fue la que me empujo hacia atrás, no supe si recibió la bofetada o no, ni siquiera quiero saberlo.

**-¡A MI NADIE ME DICE ESTUPIDA!.-** grita y veo que le suelta un golpe a mi padre, no se como reaccionar, solo me quedo mirando atónita lo ocurrido.

**-Vámonos Tori.-** me dice Paige y me ayuda a ponerme de pie.

**-Mas te vale que entres Victoria, o te ira peor.-** me dice entre dientes mi padre, se ve a simple vista la marca de la mano de Paige en la mejilla de mi padre.

**-Papa, este... Yo...-**me deja con la palabra en la boca, solo azotó la puerta al entrar a la casa.

**-Vamos Tori, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras en mi casa, no te preocupes.-**me dice poniendo su mano en mi hombro, yo solo siento varios sentimientos acumularse en mi garganta.

**-Gra... Gracias, pero...- **me interrumpe con cierto enojo.

**-¿Pero que?... ¿Quieres entrar y que te reciba con una buena paliza?... Deja que se relaje, mientras, si quieres, llama a tu madre y avísale que te quedaras conmigo, o una amiga.-** me dice mostrándome su teléfono, solo asiento, y es que es verdad, prefiero que se relaje a entrar ahora mismo y tener que correr y encerrarme en mi habitación_._

Le mande un mensaje a mi madre, diciéndole donde iba a ir, ella me respondió diciendo que estaba bien, que papa había salido a caminar un rato.

**-Vámonos-** Paige me toma de la cintura y me lleva hasta la acera, sus ojos se habían oscurecido, su mandíbula le temblaba, su mejilla estaba enrojecida, había recibido el golpe de papá.

Con facilidad pudimos tomar un taxi, Paige indico la dirección de su casa y el taxista tomo ese rombo.

El silencio reino por completo el taxi.

**-Y-yo…-**

**-No digas nada-** fue la primera vez que había escuchado un tono bastante acido en la voz de Paige.

**-Lamento lo del golpe-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Esto?-** comentó tocando su mejilla enrojecida- **bah, he tenido peores golpes-** dijo, intentando sonreír, yo solo suspiré, sintiéndome culpable.

**-Oh, cuando lleguemos deberás mantenerte alerta-**

**-¿Por?-**

**-Mi madre….tiene un peculiar modo de recibir a los invitados-** dijo, volviendo su vista a la ventana del taxi.

Yo me confundí un poco al escuchar eso, pero decidí hacerle caso.

….

Al llegar pude ver una enorme casa, el jardín era hermoso, tenía unos arbustos y unos cuantos rosales.

**-Linda casa-** dije, mientras entrábamos y caminábamos por el camino de baldosas.

**-Gracias-** dijo Paige, mientras acomodaba la correa de su mochila –**fue un regalo de mi padre-**

Un ladrido capto nuestra atención, desvié la vista y vi que un pastor inglés se acercaba a toda velocidad.

**-¡Hola Oz!- **dijo Paige, corriendo hacia el perro y arrodillándose para acariciarlo, yo ante esa escena solo sonreí.

Paige se separó del perro y me guió hasta su casa, si por fuera era linda, por dentro era igual.

Cruzamos un pasillo largo, que daba a la sala, donde pude ver unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso de la casa.

-¡**Mama, ya llegue!-** gritó Paige, mirando a todas partes, yo imite su acción y vi varias fotos, en unas veía a una Paige de no más de seis años, con algunas curitas en los brazos y piernas, pero miraba sonriente a la cámara.

En otra pude ver a una Paige de doce años, con un top gris, short deportivo negro, unas botas de boxeo negras, traía cruzado en su pecho un cinturón color verde, la placa era completamente dorada y Paige tenía una sonrisa que superaría a la del gato _Cheshire._

Un estruendo me hizo estremecer, asustada, me coloque detrás de Paige y vi a una mujer, su piel era clara, similar a la de Paige, su cabello era rojizo con unas mechas negras y al igual que Paige, vestía un top negro cruzado por detrás, un short deportivo de color gris y botas de boxeo color rojizas, como su cabello.

**-¿Ella acaba de saltar desde el segundo piso?-** pregunté, mirando a la mujer y después a la barra del segundo piso.

-**Sí, no te preocupes, sabemos lo peligroso que es eso, pero mamá adora hacerlo-**

**-Paige, ¿Quién es tu amiguita?**\- preguntó la mujer, pasando una mano por su cabellera.

**-Oh, ella es Victoria Vega-** me presenta, alejándose un poco de mí y tomándome por mis hombros – **Tori, ella es mi madre Saraya Hammer**\- ante aquello me sorprendí.

**-¿Saraya? ¿La luchadora profesional?-**

**-Vaya, veo que me conoces-**

**-Soy una admiradora suya, adoro como le patea el trasero a todos esos luchadores-** dije, acercándome a ella y estrechando mi mano, Saraya sonrió.

**-Vaya, pues ya sabes, es mi trabajo-** dijo, guiñándome el ojo, yo solo sonreí, provocando que Saraya apretara uno de mis cachetes.

**-¡Oh, tienes unos cachetes muy suaves!- **dijo, soltando mi mano y apretando mi otro cachete, pude escuchar la risa de Paige detrás mío.

**-Mamá, creo que ya has apretado mucho sus cachetes- **comento Paige con un tono burlón, logrando que su madre dejara de apretar mis cachetes.

Saraya se disculpó conmigo y después nos preguntó el porqué de mi visita, pregunta que a ambas nos puso un poco nerviosas.

**-B-bueno...-**

**-Su padre la echó**\- respondió Paige, yo le mire sorprendida, se había cruzado de brazos y había apoyado su peso en su pie izquierdo.

Yo sonreí mentalmente al recordar quien más adoraba ponerse en esa pose.

**-¿Qué clase de padre haría eso?- **mire a Saraya, ella tenía un gesto entre confusión y enojo.

**-Solo alguien como el mío- **dije, mientras agachaba la mirada y cerraba mis manos en un par de puños.

El aire de pronto se volvió denso en toda la casa de Paige.

Saraya inmediatamente cortó con la tensión, ofreciéndonos a Paige y a mi algo de comer, ambas asentimos y junto con ella, nos dirigimos a la cocina.

…**..**

La tarde en casa de Paige había pasado de lo más tranquila, habíamos comido un poco de Fish and Chips, un platillo bastante popular en Inglaterra que era un filete de pescado envuelto en un rebozado, acompañado de papas fritas.

Un platillo muy delicioso, debía confesar.

Saraya era una mujer increíble, ella y Paige me habían mostrado los golpes principales en la lucha libre.

Madre e hija aceptaron el enseñarme más golpes, pero primero debía de obtener un poco de condición y fuerza, ya que, según ambas, no sería capaz ni siquiera de matar a una mosca.

Después, las tres pasamos un divertido momento viendo el álbum de fotos familiar, donde pude ver más fotos de una Paige pequeña y sonriente.

El mirar esas fotos hacia que mi corazón doliera.

Con cada foto recordaba los momentos de pequeña que compartí con mi familia.

Mis cumpleaños, las Navidades, las visitas a casa de la abuela, el ir de comprar con mama, el jugar con el equipo policiaco de papa, el esconderme en algún rincón de la casa y saltar a asustar a mis padres o a Trina…

Extrañaba esos momentos, en verdad...


	8. Chapter 8: Jealous Girl

**Disclaimers: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Chapter Eight**

**Jade's Pov**

**-Cat, ¿quieres soltarme ya?-** gruñí, sintiendo el fuerte agarre de mi amiga. Cat se separó de mí y me miro con un puchero en su rostro, yo solo rodé los ojos.

**-No puedo evitarlo-** comentó mi amiga –**me preocupé mucho cuando Lane me dijo que te habías desmayado…yo…no quiero que nada te pase-** aunque odiase admitirlo, me sentí mal al ver como sus Ojos se empezaban a cristalizar.

-**Tranquila Cat, estoy bien, solo fue un desmayo-**

**-¿Has estado comiendo mal últimamente?-** bufé ante aquella pregunta hecha por Cat.

**-Cat, he estado comiendo bien, no tienes que preocuparte-** le dije, haciéndome a un lado para que ella entrara a la casa, cosa que ella hizo y ambas nos fuimos a la sala.

**-Oh, hola Cat-** saludo mi madre al vernos pasar por el marco de la cocina**–**

**-¡Holis, señora mama de Jade**!- respondió mi amiga, provocando que yo rodara los ojos y siguiera caminando hasta la sala.

Ambas nos sentamos en el sillón de tres cuerpos que estaba en la sala y entonces sentí como Cat me rodeaba con sus brazos.

**-¿Qué estas-..-**

**-Me preocupe mucho por ti, Jadey- **dijo Cat, su voz sonaba algo entre cortada** –No quiero que te vayas, me prometiste estar siempre conmigo para defenderme de las malas personas- **dijo, separándose de mí y mirándome con el ceño levemente fruncido y lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

**-Cat yo…-** me sentía algo mal al decirle a mi amiga lo sucedido –**yo…tuve un aborto**\- dije, mirando a Cat, la cual pude ver como había quedado completamente en shock.

-**Jadey…-** vi como de nuevo, las lágrimas volvían a resbalar por las mejillas de Cat.

Miré al marco de la sala, mamá aún estaba en la cocina, probablemente leyendo alguna revista y el torpe de Dominique estaba en casa de Lily, una chiquilla de su edad que lo traía torpemente enamorado.

**-¿Beck lo sabía?- **mire a Cat y negué, vi cómo se secaba sus lágrimas y volvía a verme **–Yo…lamento todo- **

**-Como sea- **dije, dándole una sonrisa a mi amiga, la cual me sonrió y volvió a rodearme con sus brazos (en serio, esta niña tenía alguna obsesión con los abrazos)

**-Debo irme- **anuncio, levantándose del sillón, acción que yo imité** –Frankie quiere que le acompañe a cortar rosas de algún jardín-**

**-¿Y para que quiere rosas?-**

**-No lo sé- **dijo Cat, encogiéndose de hombros – mi hermano es raro- yo solo suspire ante aquello.

Era cierto, Frankie era la persona más rara que yo he visto (si no contamos a Cat) pero bueno, he de decir que a pesar de sus locuras, el cuidaba mucho a su hermanita y era muy sobre protector con ella.

Luego de haberme despedido de Cat, me dirigí a mi habitación.

Al llegar, lo único que hice fue acostarme en mi cómoda cama, cerré los ojos y solo pensaba en una sola persona.

_Victoria Vega._

¿Por qué mi mente me hacia una mala jugada?, últimamente pensaba mucho en ella, ¡incluso me he sorprendido mirándola en las clases que compartíamos!

Me giré y me abracé a una de mis almohadas, recordando aquella vez que Vega me había abrazado, aun recordaba el calor de su cuerpo, incluso aun sentía esa cálida sensación en mi pecho...

_Vega, ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?..._

…

Había pasado ya una semana desde que le había contado a Cat lo que había pasado y ya era hora de volver a Hollywood Arts.

Gracias a Cat no me había atrasado mucho con las tareas, incluso estaba agradecida también con el idiota de Sinjin.

**-¿Jade?-** me acomodé la correa de mi mochila y mire a mi madre, quien me miraba preocupada **-¿A dónde vas?-**

**-A la escuela, ¿Qué no es obvio?-**

**-Pero…. ¿segura que te encuentras bien**?-

**-Descuida, estoy bien-** le dije, mi madre solo suspiro y se acercó, dándome un beso en la frente, yo solo le dirigí una leve sonrisa y me marche rumbo a la escuela.

El camino a la escuela fue tranquilo, incluso me había desviado un poco para comprar un café.

Al llegar a la escuela pude sentir las miradas de algunos estudiantes, cosa que me molestaba de sobremanera.

**-¡¿No tienes otra cosa que mirar?!-** les gruñí al bajar de mi carro, con satisfacción pude ver como se tensaron y rápidamente corrieron a adentrarse a la escuela.

Acomodé la correa de mi mochila y me adentré a la escuela, sonreí al ver a todos los chicos platicando en el casillero de la boba de Vega.

**-¡Oh, Jadey!-** grito Cat al notar mi presencia, captando la atención de todos, quienes, al igual que mi amiga, se acercaron a saludarme.

**-¡Jadey!-** fui rápidamente rodeada por los brazos de mi amiga –me alegra volver a verte en Hollywood Arts-

**-Cat…-**

**-¿Si?-**

**-Te. He. Dicho. Millones. De. Veces. Que. No. M. Abraces.-** gruñí, logrando que Cat se separara de mi con una sonrisa, rápidamente fui nuevamente rodeada, esta vez por los brazos de Beck.

**-Yo también te extrañe-** susurró en mi oído, provocando frunciera el ceño y me apartara rápidamente de él.

André y Robbie empezaron a hacerme un molesto interrogatorio sobre el porqué de mi falta durante una semana, a lo que respondí que dejaran de meter en lo que no les interesaba y que lo que pasara conmigo no debería de importarles.

**-Jade…- **Sonreí mentalmente al escuchar al escuchar aquella voz.

**-¡Oh, holiiis Tori! ¡Hollis Paige! -** ¿Paige? Curiosa por aquello dicho por Cat, me gire y vi a Vega, pero…

¿Quién era aquella chica que parecía ser una copia mía? ¡¿Y por qué estaba tan cerca de Vega?!

**-¿Quién eres tú?-**

**-Una humilde estudiante nueva-**

**-¿Quién eres tú?- **volví a preguntar, frunciendo el ceño, aquella chica solo sonrió. Yo intente (por qué lo intente) no acercar mi mano a mi bota y sacar unas tijeras.

**-Ella es Paige- **me respondió Cat, acercándose a aquella chica y abrazándola del brazo.

¿Es enserio? ¿Cat también?

**-Como sea- **respondí **-¿Vienes Cat?, recuerda que nos toca clase de historia-** le recordé, mi pelirroja amiga asintió, me tomó del brazo y ambas nos giramos para irnos ya a clases.

**-Tú debes ser Jade, "La Malvada Bruja del Oeste"- **me gire a ver a aquella chica y solo gruñí –**vaya, realmente pareces ser una chica muy difícil- **dijo con una sonrisa burlona, yo volví a gruñí, sintiendo como mi paciencia poco a poco se acababa.

**-Paige, ¿Por qué no vamos también a clases?, recuerda que nos toca clase de literatura**\- vi como Vega tomaba a esa chica por el brazo, la cual solo miro a Vega y asintió, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Vega y ambas subían por las escaleras, platicando y riendo.

_¿Quién se creía esa chica?,_me ausento una semana y ya quiere tener a Vega solo para ella.

…

Las primeras clases habían pasado tranquilas, y yo me encontraba camino a la mesa que siempre.

**-Oh, hola Jade-**

**-¿Tu? ¿Qué quieres?-** gruñí al mirar que esa chica de nombre Paige caminaba a mi lado al Café Asfalto.

**-Solo conversar-** comento con una sonrisa, yo solo bufe -¿**siempre haces eso? ¿Bufar, gruñir y causar temor a los estudiantes?- **esa chica comenzaba a ser una molestia, ¿Qué acaso no solo le bastaba con tener la total atención de Vega?

**-¿Y que se supone que fue eso?-** le pregunte irritada- **¿un interrogatorio?**\- ella solo me miró frunciendo el ceño, cosa que me hizo sonreír internamente.

**-Vaya- **suspiró **– no se el por qué Tori quiere ser algo tuyo - **siguió, acomodando su mochila y adelantándose. Dejándome algo sorprendida ante aquello que había dicho.

Suspire y seguí mi camino hacia el Café Asfalto.

Me acerque al puesto de Festus y pedí un burrito.

Después de haberlo recibido y haberlo pagado, me acerque a la mesa, siendo recibida por Cat y los demás, yo solo gruñí al ver a Paige a un lado de Vega, robándole las papas de su plato.

**-Entonces, ¿Qué dicen, chicos?-**

**-Yo si iré- dijo Cat.**

**-Igual yo, quiero ver que tal hacen las fiestas las chicas británicas- **dijo André mirando a Paige, la cual solo sonrió burlona, ¿Qué esa chica nunca se cansaba de sonreír?

**-Jade y yo nos apuntamos, ¿verdad?-** preguntó Beck, acariciando un poco mi espalda, yo solo lo mire frunciendo el ceño, el entendió el mensaje y aparto su mano de mi espalda.

**-Sea lo que sea, si Vega estará, de seguro será aburrido- **comentó, dándole una mordida a mi burrito y mirando a Vega a los ojos, ella solo frunció un poco el ceño, cosa que me hizo sonreír.

**-No será así- **comentó Paige, intentando de defender a Vega** – Será una increíble fiesta de disfraces. - **

**-Vaya Vega, no sabía que tu padre había contratado un guardaespaldas para ti- **comenté, recibiendo dos pares de ceños fruncidos** -¿Acaso ni puedes cuidarte sola**?- seguí, mirando como Vega dejaba su tenedor.

**-Se perfectamente cuidar de mi-**

**-No lo parece- **

**-No necesito que mi padre mande a todo el equipo de policía- **comentó Vega, y algo dentro de mí se sorprendió al notar un toque acido en su voz y bajando su mirada.

**-Jadey- **giré mi vista y vi que Cat me miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si quisiera reprenderme por algo.

**-Además, Paige no es mi guardaespaldas- **comentó, levantándose de la mesa junto con aquella chica** –ella es una buena amiga**\- siguió, entrelazando su mano junto con la de Paige, cosa que hizo que mi sangre hirviera y que mis puños se cerraran.

**-No puedes ser amiga de alguien que lleva aquí solo una semana-**

**-Si puedo, lo hice con Cat, André y Beck, ¿Por qué Paige sería distinta?-**

**-Bien- **comenté, levantándome igual** – No sé por qué importaría que fueras amiga de Paige, si con eso logras alejarte al fin de mí, está bien- **seguí, sintiendo como mi voz había salido más dura de lo que quería.

**-No te preocupes- **dijo Vega** – Voy a alejarme de ti, justo como lo has querido desde que llegué- **siguió, su voz ahora parecía un poco entre cortada.

**-Perfecto- **dije, antes de marcharme a mi carro, no quería estar más en la escuela.

Quería alejarme de Vega y de aquella Paige.

En el camino a mi carro encajé unas tijeras en uno de los botes que se encontraban fuera.

Al llegar al carro tome las llaves, me adentre y me marche lo más rápido posible de Hollywood Arts.

Cuando estuve lo suficiente lejos, me di cuenta que lagrimas resbalan por mis mejillas.

**-Estúpida Vega**\- susurré mientras apretaba el volante.

…

Llegue a mi casa, la cual estaba completamente vacía. Volví a suspirar , recorriendo el pasillo y subí las escaleras que daban a mi habitación,

Al llegar arrojé mi mochila a una silla y me acosté en mi cama, apretando las negras sabanas.

_Estúpida Vega._

_Estúpida ella y su nueva amiga._


	9. Chapter 9: The Paige Turn

**Disclaimer: victorious no me perteneece**

**-¡Tori!-**

**-¡Trina, por favor!-** le reclamé, girándome para mirar el ceño fruncido de mí hermana.

**-Vamos, es solo contestar por mí**\- rogó, extendiéndome su celular, lo cual yo volví a negar.

-**No voy a contestar tu llamada y volver a mentir con que has muerto para recibir otra invitación a salir**\- exclamé, cruzándome de brazos, Paige no pudo más que soltar una carcajada, recibiendo una mirada furiosa de mi hermana.

**-¡Argh! ¡Está bien!-** gruñó, guardando su teléfono y adentrándose a la escuela.

**-No sé cómo soportas a tu hermana**\- dijo Paige con tono de cansancio haciendo un gesto gracioso en su rostro

-**La paciencia es algo que los Vega tenemos**\- comenté burlona, Paige solo rio.

Había pasado una semana desde aquella discusión con mi padre, Paige y Saraya me habían invitado a quedarme a vivir con ellas en lo que mi padre y yo arreglábamos nuestros problemas.

-**Pues deberían hacerte un monumento por tal porte de paciencia**\- no hice más que reír por aquello dicho por mi británica amiga, quien solo rodo los ojos divertida y se dirigió a su casillero, al igual que yo.

**-¿Qué hay, chica?-**

**-André, Beck, hola**\- salude, desviando mi mirada del casillero a mis amigos, quienes me hicieron un ademan de saludo.

**-Beck y yo teníamos planeado ir al Karaoke Dokie, y queríamos saber si tú y Paige quieren ir-** sonreí ante aquello, tome mis libros y la carpeta correspondientes para clase de literatura y cerré mi casillero.

**-No sería una mala idea, además Paige no ha visitado nunca ese establecimiento**\- André sonrió, Beck también intento sonreír, pero se veía que no había dormido muy bien durante toda una semana, las bolsas bajo sus ojos lo confirmaban.

**-¿Te ocurre algo, Beck?-**

**-No… estoy bien…-**

**-Esta algo preocupado por Jade**\- me respondió André, ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de Beck, yo me acomode la correa y abrace más fuerte la carpeta, acercándola más a mi pecho.

**-No deberías preocuparte, es Jade, apuesto que está bien-** dije, tratando de animar a mi canadiense amigo, quien solo bufo y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

**-Me preocupa, ella es mi novia-**

**-Creí que te había mandado al diablo**\- comentó André, arqueando una ceja.

**-Solo estaba molesta porque yo…le dije que se disculpara contigo por lo de aquella escena con Sikowitz- ** sentí como mi pecho se contrajo al recordar lo que había pasado después de aquella escena – **y siempre que se molesta me evita por dos semanas y después llega a mi RV en la noche y se duerme en mi cama, pero cuando Lane nos dijo a Cat y a mí lo del desmayo…. No he dejado de mandarle mensajes, pero ella los ignora, la única que la ve es Cat-** yo solo suspire, pero le dedique a Beck una sonrisa sincera.

**-Ella va a estar bien, te lo apuesto-**

**-Pero Tori…-**

**-¡Hey Tori!-** tenía que agradecerle a Paige el haber interrumpido la conversación **-¿Qué dices de ir por un café antes de que inicien las clases?-** preguntó, acercándose a donde estábamos.

Asentí y me disculpe con mis amigos, dirigiéndome con Paige al Café Asfalto.

**-Creo que es en este momento en el que dices "Gracias Paige"- **

**-¿Escuchaste todo?-**

**-Solo la parte del desmayo**\- respondió, sacando su billetera y pidiéndole a Festus dos cafés, yo solo suspire –dime **algo, Tori-** mire a Paige, quien solo me miraba seria **-¿Por qué te esmeras tanto en hacer que Jade te considere algo suyo?-** aquello me tomo por sorpresa, ¿Por qué de repente hacia una pregunta de ese tipo?

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-**

**-Tú me has dicho que ella te ha hecho la vida imposible solo porque tallaste el pecho de su novio, ¿no?**\- asentí, aun confundida – **Pero aun así quieres ser su amiga…**\- volví a asentir, tomando el vaso de café de su mano **-¿Por qué?, después de todo lo que te ha hecho, de todas las bromas que te ha jugado, ¿Por qué lo haces?-**

**-Yo…no lo sé…- **respondí, desviando mi mirada hacia las mesas.

**-Ya veo-** sentí como Paige entrelazo su mano con la mía, le mire confundida y ella solo sonrió - ¿Qué **dices si volvemos adentro? Las clases estas por empezar-** yo solo asentí nuevamente, no sé cuantas veces lo había hecho en ese rato pero mi cuello ya se sentía como el de esos adornos de perrito que tienen los taxistas y camioneros en el tablero de su vehículo

_**-¡¿No tienen otra cosa que mirar?!-**_

**-¿Escuchaste ese grito?- **preguntó Paige, caminando nuevamente hacia .dentro de HA.

**-No-** respondí cortante, dándole un sorbo a mi café. Paige solo sonrió y ambas nos adentramos a la escuela.

Al entrar vi a mis amigos juntos cerca de mi casillero, pero mi cuerpo se tensó al reconocer una cabellera negra de entre mis amigos.

**-Jade…-** fue lo único que pude decir, agarré con más fuerza la mano de Paige intentando que mi corazón no se acelerara.

**-¡Oh, holiiis Tori! ¡Holiis Paige!- **ambas saludamos a Cat y antes de que ella pudiera acercarse, Jade se giró, mirándonos a Paige y a mí.

**-¿Quién eres tú**?- me tensé al ver como Jade miraba a Paige, podía jurar que de sus ojos llegarían a salir miles de navajas y apuñalarían a Paige**.**

**-Una humilde estudiante nueva- **maldije por dentro al oír la respuesta de Paige, no me sorprendía que le respondiese así a Jade, estando una semana con ella me ha bastado

**-¿Quién eres tú?- **vaya suerte, Jade al parecer estaba en uno de sus días de mal humor, tenía que sacar a Paige de aquí, antes de que consiguiera unas tijeras en su cuello.

**-Ella es Paige**\- agradecí mentalmente el que Cat hubiese interferido, le conseguiré después una bolsa grande de bibbles**.**

**-Como sea- **fue lo único que dijo Jade, acomodando la correa de su mochila y dándose vuelta **-¿Vienes, Cat? Recuerda que tenemos clase de historia- **Cat solo soltó unas cuantas risillas y corrió hacia Jade, tomándola del brazo riendo.** . **

_**Lograr que Paige y Jade no se mataran a los minutos de conocerse: logrado. Oficial Pedezko, ha hecho otro gran trabajo…**_

**-Tú debes ser Jade, "La Malvada Bruja del Oeste"-** y al parecer, los milagros no son muy duraderos –**vaya, realmente pareces ser una chica muy difícil**\- me tensé al escuchar aquello, sabía que Paige estaría en problemas, no había que ser un genio para saber que en cualquier momento Jade sacaría sus tijeras y las lanzaría -Paige**, ¿Por qué no nos vamos también a clases?, recuerda que nos toca clase de literatura**\- dije, tomando el brazo de Paige, la cual solo me miro con una sonrisa de burla, paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y ambas tomamos el camino hacia la escalera.

**-Ahora eres tú la que debería decir: "Gracias, Tori"**-

**-No**\- respondió, dejándome algo sorprendida**\- esa frase ya fue usada, así que no tiene ya validez alguna **– hice un puchero al escuchar aquello, provocando que Paige solo riera y apretara uno de mis cachetes**.**

**-Vamos, no hay que demorar a la señorita Tori "Cachetitos suaves" Vega a su clase de literatura- **

**-Lo mismo para la señorita Amy "La pesadilla de Norwich" Paige- **mi sonrisa apareció al mirar como Paige me miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido.

**\- Definitivamente debo ocultar los álbumes familiares de mi madre**_-dijo algo resignada mi amiga _

**-No- **_dije –_**te veías adorable de pequeña**_\- _

_-_**Como sea**_\- dijo – _**pero ahora…**_\- oh no, conocía muy bien esa sonrisa._

_-_**No te atrevas a…-**_ no pude terminar mi frase, pues Paige me había atraído más a ella y había comenzado a hacerme nuggies._

**-¡Paige!-**_ grité, intentando apartarme de Paige, pero esta seguía frotando sus nudillos sobre mi cuero cabelludo _**-¡Basta, me estas despeinando!**_\- supliqué._

**-¡Esto es por haberme llamado por mi nombre completo!**_\- respondió ella _

**-¡Esta bien!-**_ grité_**\- ¡Mensaje recibido: no volver a llamarte por tu nombre completo!-**suspire aliviada al sentir como el brazo de Paige se alejaba de mis hombros, al igual que su puño.

**-Buena chica- **

**-¿Podemos irnos ya a clases?-**_ pregunté, frunciendo el ceño, mientras arreglaba mi cabello, Paige solo sonrió burlona y ambas volvimos al camino hacia clases._

…_.._

_Las primeras clases habían acabado y Paige y yo nos dirigimos al Café Asfalto._

**-Así que Saraya vendrá por nosotras a la salida, ¿eh?- **pregunté

**-Sí, vendrá con uno de mis hermanos, el cual al parecer decidió hacernos una visita inesperada**_\- dijo Paige con una sonrisa, a lo cual rodé los ojos divertida._

**-¿Eso quiere decir que se cancelará la fiesta?-**_ pregunté, a lo cual ella negó._

-**Zak adora ir a fiestas- comento –y de seguro que esta sería una fiesta que no se perdería por nada del mundo**\- asentí ante aquello.

**-¡Tori! ¡Paige!-** ambas nos giramos y vimos una cabellera pelirroja corriendo hacia nosotras.

**-Hola, Cat-**

**-Hey Kitty-**_ saludó Paige, acariciándole la cabeza._

**-¿Han visto a Jade?-**_ ambas negamos –_**Me habia prometido que iríamos juntas al Café Asfalto- reclamó, con un puchero.**

_-_**Posiblemente aun esté en clase**\- dijo Paige, encogiéndose de hombros. Cat solo suspiro y volvió a sonreír, contagiándonos su sonrisa.

**-Sera mejor irnos al Café Asfalto-**

**-¡Paige!-**

**-Oh, chico afro, ¿Qué ocurre?-**

**-Helen quiere verte-** respondió Robbie, respirando agitadamente. Paige solo suspiro, se acomodó su mochila y me miro apenada.

**-Ve, Cat y yo nos adelantaremos al Café Asfalto**\- Cat asintió, dándome la razón **-¿Vienes también, Robbie**?- mi amigo negó diciendo que Sikowitz lo necesitaba para ayudar en una obra, Cat y yo asentimos y nos despedimos de ellos, yéndonos al Café Asfalto, donde Beck y André ya nos esperaban.

**-Hola chicos-**

**-Hola Tori, Hola Cat- **saludo Beck.

**-¿Qué cuentas, morenaza? ¿Y tú, rojita?- **Cat solo rio y se sentó al lado de Beck, jugueteando con su cabellero. Beck solo siguió comiendo de su burrito, podía verse que su cuerpo se había tensado un poco.

Creo que al estar con Paige una semana me ha afectado, porque he puesto una fugaz sonrisa burlona al mirarlo. Durante la semana, Beck y Cat habían convivido más de lo usual (podría jurar haberlos visto el día pasado entrar solos al salón de música) y ahora, verlos sentados juntos, Cat jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello y a Beck tensado… debía decir que era algo que cualquiera pagaría por ver.

**-Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Paige, Robbie y Jade?-** preguntó de pronto André, dejando su bebida en la mesa y mirándome curioso.

**-Paige esta con Helen, Robbie se quedó ayudándole a Sikowitz en una obra y Jade posiblemente siga en clase-** le respondí, saque mi billetera y me levante de la mesa- **Hey Cat**\- mi amiga me miro **-¿Qué dices si vamos a comprar nuestra comida?-** ella asintió con una sonrisa y se levantó de la mesa, acompañándome al carro de Festus.

**-¡Paige!-**

**-Oh, pero si es la chica británica-** comento André con burla, Paige rodo los ojos divertida.

**-Pero miren quienes son**\- comenzó, colocando sus manos en sus caderas y sonriendo de medio lado –**si son Kitty-Cat, el hombre musical y el chico de cabellera bonita**\- dijo, acercando a la mesa y sentándose a mi lado.

**-Una vez mi hermano quiso cortarle el pelo a un gatito….**\- dijo Cat, jugueteando con su comida –**nunca volvi a ver al gatito…-** todos nos miramos extrañados. Frankie sí que era raro.

**-Bueno, dejando a un lado la historia de Kitty-** comenzó Paige, ganándose un puchero por parte de Cat **–Tori y yo estamos planeando hacer una pequeña fiesta en la casa de mi madre, una fiesta de disfraces, así que, ¿quieren ir?**\- preguntó, robándose una de las papas que venían con mi platillo.

**-¡Hola Jadey!-** saludo Cat a Jade, la cual se estaba acercando a la mesa.

**-Cat-** saludo, sentándose a un lado de ella.

**-Entonces, ¿Qué dicen, chicos?-** pregunté, retomando el tema de la fiesta. Todos (menos Jade) me miraron con una sonrisa, asintiendo.

**-Yo si iré**\- confirmó Cat, animada.

**-Igual yo, quiero ver que tal hacen las fiestas las chicas británicas-** confirmó André, frotando sus manos y sonriéndole burlón a Paige, la cual le había devuelto la sonrisa

**-Jade y yo nos apuntamos, ¿verdad?- **dijo Beck mirando a donde Jade

**-Sea lo que sea, si Vega estará, de seguro será aburrido-** fruncí el ceño al escuchar eso de Jade. _¿En serio? ¿No puede estar tan solo unos minutos sin tener que decir comentarios hirientes de mi persona?_

**-No será así-** dijo Paige, intentando defenderme, yo solo la mire –**será una increíble fiesta de disfraces-** siguió, mirándome con una sonrisa, que no tarde en devolverle.

**-Vaya Vega, no sabía que tu padre había contratado un guardaespaldas para ti-** volví mi mirada hacia Jade, molesta por lo que había dicho – **¿acaso ni puedes cuidarte sola?-**

**-Se perfectamente cuidarme sola-** respondí, ganándome una ceja arqueada por parte de Jade.

**-No lo parece-**

**-No necesito que mi padre mande a todo el equipo de policía –** seguí defendiéndome, sorprendiéndome al adoptar una vez más un toque acido en mi voz.

"_¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS ESTUPIDECES, VICTORIA!... ¡YO NO QUIERO TENER A UNA FENOMENO COMO HIJA!..."_

Mi vista de pronto comenzó a ponerse cristalina al recordar esas palabras de mi padre, pero no podía llorar. No frente a los chicos. No frente a Paige y a Cat.

No frente a Jade, JAMAS le daría el placer de tener con que burlarse de mí.

**-Además, Paige no es mi guardaespaldas-** respondí, levantándome de la mesa junto con Paige –**ella es una buena amiga**\- y vaya que lo era, estaba muy en deuda con ella y Saraya por permitir vivir con ellas durante esta semana. A ellas y a Trina, quien iba todos los días a verme.

**-No puedes ser amiga de alguien que lleva aquí solo una semana-** me contradijo, gruñendo.

**-Si puedo, lo hice con Cat, André y Beck, ¿Por qué Paige sería distinta?-** pregunté, cruzándome de brazos, aun enojada por el comportamiento de Jade.

**-Bien-** Jade se levantó de la mesa y me miro con su cejo fruncido, sus ojos en estos momentos parecían más verdosos que azules **–No sé por qué importaría que fueras amiga de Paige, si con eso logras alejarte al fin de mí, está bien- **un extraño dolor en mi pecho apareció después de haber escuchado aquellas palabras. Mis ojos de nuevo estaban volviéndose cristalinos.

**-No te preocupes-** respondí, apretando mis puños –**Voy a alejarme de ti, justo como lo has querido desde que llegué- **seguí, intentando que mi voz no se quebrara.

**-Perfecto-** vi como Jade tomaba su mochila y se alejaba de la mesa, con rumbo al estacionamiento.

**-Vaya que Jade no estaba de humor hoy-** comento André, intentando de animar el ambiente.

**-Tori…-** no deje que Cat terminara de hablar. Tome mi mochila y al igual que Jade, me aleje de la mesa, pero yo me adentre en la escuela. Encerrándome en el cuarto del conserje.

**-¿Tori?-** llamo Paige, tocando varias veces la puerta del conserje –**Tori abre por favor**\- siguió, yo ignore aquello y me senté en el suelo, abrazando mis piernas, dejando que mis lágrimas corrieran libremente.

**-Victoria Vega, más te vale abrir esa puerta o yo personalmente me encargare de abrirla-** sonreír ante aquello. Me limpié las lágrimas y me levanté, abriendo la puerta del armario, dando por completo con una Paige cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

**-Paige…-** no pude terminar de hablar, pues Paige había entrado al armario.

Ella no dijo nada, solo me miraba aun con el ceño fruncido. Yo solo suspiré.

**-Creo que tienes razón…-** comenté, bajando mi mirada –**Creo… creo que no tiene sentido seguir intentando ser alguien importante para Jade…- **de pronto, los brazos de Paige estaban rodeándome. Yo ante aquello no pude más que ocultar mi rostro en el hombro de Paige y dejar que las lágrimas volvieran a recorrer mis mejillas.

Paige, al igual que Trina había hecho, no decía nada. Solo acaricia mi espalda, intentando tranquilizarme.

Realmente, jamás comprendería a Jade.

Yo daría lo que fuese por ella. Yo siempre estaría para ella, ayudándola, consolándola….

¿Por qué no podía dejarme ser alguien de su vida?

**-Tori…-**

**-Estoy harta-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Estoy harta de todo**\- respondí, alejándome de Paige y mirándola con el ceño fruncido **–estoy harta de tener que soportar los comentarios sarcásticos y las bromas de Jade, estoy harta de tener que soportar el que mi padre me rechaza solo por gustarme las chicas**….- las lágrimas seguían recorriendo mis mejillas** –estoy….estoy harta de verme perfecta hacia los ojos de los demás estudiantes…- **sollocé. Paige solo me miró sorprendida, pero luego de unos segundos ella sonrió y con ambas manos limpio mis lágrimas.

**-¿Sabes que es lo que te hace perfecta?- **yo negué** – que a pesar de tener problemas sigues sonriendo y sigues dispuesta a apoyar a los demás, eso te hace perfecta, lo decidida y dedicada que eres**\- yo sonreí, agradecida por aquellas palabras que Paige me había dicho.

**-Gracias Paige**\- le respondí, volviendo a juntar nuestros cuerpos en un abrazo** –eres una buena amiga, te debo una-**

…..

Ya las clases había finalizado y Paige y yo nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento.

**-¡Tooori!-**

**-¿Trina?-** pregunté sorprendida, mirando a mi hermana, que camina hacia nosotras–**creí que te habías ido ya a casa, con mama-**

**-Bueno, eso estaba a punto de hacer- **respondió ella –**pero escuché de parte de Cat que tú y Paige van a hacer una fiesta y sin invitarme**\- reclamó, haciendo un puchero. Yo rodé los ojos y suspiré.

-Yo…bueno, solo es una pequeña fiesta….-

**-Oh, claro-** reclama**\- una pequeña fiesta….en la que tus amigos están invitados, pero no tu HERMANA- **siguió, recalcando la palabra hermana.

**-Está bien-** dije, tocando el puente de mi nariz –**puedes ir a la fiesta, ah pero nada de que irán unos amigos, solo será una pequeña fiesta y no olvides ir de disfraz- **Trina solo asintió, dándome un abrazo y diciendo que era la mejor, después solo se marchó.

**-¿En serio acabas de invitar a Trina?-** me preguntó Paige, mirándome confundida.

**-Si no lo hago-** suspire- **ella habría encontrado la manera de infiltrarse**\- Paige solo rió y seguimos nuestro camino. Al salir del estacionamiento, nos encontramos con una camioneta, una _Mercedes Benz_ de color grisáceo, era la camioneta de Saraya.

**-¡Chicas!-** nos saludó la mujer pelirroja, saliendo de la camioneta y acercándose a **nosotros -¿Cómo estuvo su día de clases?-**

**-Estuvo bien mamá-** respondió Paige, sonriendo, yo iba a responder lo mismo pero una voz me interrumpió.

**-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no piensas saludar a tu hermano?-** preguntó un joven de piel clara con un corte estilo militar y de ojos claros. Portaba una playera gris y un pantalón holgado y tenis.

**-¡Zak!-** grito Paige emocionada, corriendo hacia el joven, quien la recibió con un abrazo. Saraya y yo solo sonreímos.

**-¿Al fin papá te ha dejado estar de vacaciones?-** pregunto burlona Paige, separándose de aquel joven.

**-Solo unos días, como no hay muchas luchas, decidí venir a visitarte a ti y a mamá- **respondió el joven, Paige solo sonrió y volvió a darle un abrazo.

**-¿Viniste solo?- **

**-No-** respondió Zak - **Adentro hay una personita que ha estado ansiosa de verte-**

**-No me digas que trajiste a…-** Paige no pudo terminar la frase, Zak solo sonreía mientras asentía, provocando que Paige se adentrara en la camioneta.

**-Por cierto-** comentó Zak, acercándose a Saraya y a mí **-¿Quién eres tú?- **preguntó, mirándome.

**-Oh, ella es amiga de Paige-** comento Saraya, pasando un brazo por sobre mis hombros. Zak asintió y se presentó, yo devolví el saludo y me presente también.

**-Ahora que conoces a mi hermano-** dijo la voz de Paige, los tres la miramos y vimos que traía entre sus brazos a una pequeña niña de un año de edad aproximadamente** –quiero que conozcas a mi pequeña sobrina, Julia Frary-** siguió meciendo un poco a la pequeña, quien solo reía.

**-Es muy hermosa-** respondí **-¿hija tuya?-** pregunté, mirando a Zak, el cual negó.

**-No puedo creer que Roy te haya dejado traer a Julia-** dijo Paige –**El siendo tan sobre protector, que no permite que alejen a su princesa de el**\- Zak y Saraya rieron por lo dicho por Paige.

**-Bueno-** dijo Saraya –**ahora que Tori conoce a Zak y a mi hermosa Julia, creo que deberíamos irnos a casa, ustedes tienen una fiesta que organizar**\- dijo, señalándonos a nosotras.

**-Amy Paige-** reclamó Zak, ganándose una mirada molesta de Paige -**¿Planeabas hacer una fiesta sin mí?-** preguntó, Paige solo negó.

**-Sabes que odio que me llamen por mi nombre completo-** reclamó mi amiga británica –**y jamás me atrevería hacer una fiesta sin Zak Frary-** siguió, dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

**-Pues que esperamos-** dijo Zak –**Tenemos una fiesta que organizar**\- asentimos ante eso y nos subimos a la camioneta de Saraya.

Ya no importa Jade.

Lo que importa ahora, es el tener una gran fiesta de disfraces.


	10. Chapter 10: Memories From April

_**Disclaimer:**__**Victorious no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes**_**.**

**Pov Paige.**

**-Bueno-** anunció Tori, mirándome con una sonrisa –**parece que todo está listo para esta tarde**\- asentí con una sonrisa.

**-¿Qué dices si vemos una película?-** sugerí, acercándome a ella –**podemos tomarlo como un pequeño descanso antes de buscar nuestros trajes**\- Tori asintió con una sonrisa, que me hizo rodar los ojos.

**-¿Jack?-** sonreí al escuchar aquella vocecilla y sentir unos bracitos abrazándome.

**-Vaya, creo que alguien más se ha apuntado para ver una película-** dijo Tori con una sonrisa burlona, yo solo le enseñe la lengua en un gesto meramente infantil, ganándome un rodeo de ojos por parte de ella.

**-Creo que tengo la película adecuada para nosotras tres-** anuncié, tomando a mi pequeña sobrina que se abraza a mis piernas y alzándola, robándole unas risillas.

**-¿Ah, sí?-**

**-Si-** dije, poniendo a Julia en brazos de mi amiga y acercándome al mueble de la televisión para buscar entre entre las películas que había ahí. Luego de segundos, di con la película.

**-¿"Pesadilla antes de Navidad"?-** asentí ante la pregunta de Tori **-¿crees que sea una película adecuada para Julia?-**

**-Es su película favorita-** comente burlona.

**-¿Acaso la tía Paige tuvo influencia alguna en ello?-** preguntó mi amiga, arqueando una ceja. Gesto que me recordó a una chica que conocí en Inglaterra…

…_**Flashback…**_

_**-A-April….detente-**_

_**-¿Por qué**__?- pregunto la chica que me tenía acorralada contra la pared, tenía una ceja arqueada._

_**-Nos meterás en problemas si nos ven así, sabes que podríamos perder el trabajo- **__susurré (más bien gruñí) intentando alejar a la chica de piel morena de mí._

_**-Vamos, no hay nadie cerca**__….- siguió diciendo, en esto momentos nuestros labios estaban a tan solo centímetros, podía sentir su respiración._

_**-Por favor, detente…- **__rogué, sintiendo como mis muñecas eran liberadas y escuchando un chasquido de lengua por parte de ella._

_**-Eres una aburrida, Amy**__\- dijo, mirándome molesta, yo solo negué y me acerque a ella, robándole un beso en la mejilla._

_**-Ya tendremos tiempo para nosotras**__\- le volví a susurrar, tomándola de la cadera –__**pero por ahora, tenemos una pelea que realizar…**_

…_**Fin Flashback…**_

…..

**-¿Paige?-** la voz de Tori me hizo reaccionar **-¿estás bien?-** asentí y me giré, poniendo la película en el DVD.

**-¡Jack!-** el grito de felicidad de mi sobrina me hizo sonreír. Realmente la adoraba.

**-Muy bien-** dije, iniciando la película **–hora de películas**\- anuncié, sentándome a un lado de Julia, quedando ella entre Tori y yo.

…..

La película transcurría tranquila, nunca me cansaba de mirar a mi pequeña sobrina reír en algunas escenas de la película.

**-¡Sally!-** gritó Julia, al escuchar el inicio de la canción que aquel personaje cantaba. Yo solo sonreí.

**-Oye Paige, ¿Por qué no haces el disfraz de Sally?, te quedaría muy bien- **comento Tori, mirándome con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que le devolví.

**-No es mala idea**\- comenté, dándole la razón –**ahora solo tenemos que encontrar un disfraz adecuado para ti- **

**-¿Y qué hay de Julia?-**

**-Ya tengo su disfraz en mente**\- dije, volviendo mi mirada a la película, escuchando lo que Sally cantaba.

…**..**

**-Parece que alguien ha tenido un día agotador-**

**-Eso puedo ver- **dije sonriendo, mirando a mi sobrina que se había quedado dormida. La tome entre mis brazos (ganándome unos leves gruñidos por su parte) y con la compañía de Tori, nos dirigimos a mi habitación.

**Al entrar coloque a mi sobrina en mi cama, arrullándola un poco para que no despertara.**

**-Nunca imagine que tuvieras un lado adorable- **comento Tori**.**

**...Flashback...**

_**-Jamás pensé que vería a Amy "La pesadilla de Norwich" Paige, como una niñera- **_

_**-Oh, déjame en paz**__\- reclamé, intentando ocultar mi sonrojo, mirando a mi pequeña sobrina de tan solo dos meses que dormía tranquila entre mis brazos._

_**-Te ves tan adorable, que creo que tomare una foto- **__rodé los ojos al mirar cómo April sacaba su celular y tomaba una foto. Siempre adoraba sacarme fotos__**.**_

_**-Será mejor que volvamos con los chicos- **__dije, tomando la pañalera que había dejado en el banco__** – Roy debe de estar nervioso porque hemos secuestrado un poco a su hija- **__ambas reímos por lo que había dicho, tomamos nuestras demás cosas y nos fuimos a la casa de mi hermano_

…_**Fin Flashback…**_

**-Tal parece que tienes tu mente en quién sabe dónde.- **escucho a Tori llamarme, sacándome de mis recuerdos, dulces, pero a su vez amargos.

**-Lo siento, recordé algo.-** ella solo se me queda observando frunciendo el ceño.

**-¿Son recuerdos malos?.-** me dice mirándome atenta.

**-No, nada de eso, no tiene importancia.-** le digo evitando su mirada, no quiero que note nada más, sabe lo que tiene que saber de mi.

**-Pues si no tienen importancia, ¿por que parecías afligida al recordar?.-** me dice con media sonrisa, ¡diablos! Si que no pierde detalle esta chica.

-**Vinieron a mi mente, solamente eso, no tiene importancia Tori.**\- le dije soltando una leve risilla algo falsa, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no quería hablar del tema y se torno un poco incomoda.-No te preocupes Tori, no es nada malo, solo... Solo es que...- me interrumpe, salvándome inconscientemente de una mal elaborada mentira que pretendía decirle.

**-Vale, entiendo a la perfección cuando no quieren hablar de algo, no hay problema**.- me dijo posando su mano en mi hombro y regalándome una sonrisa sincera y tierna.

Es ahí cuando me empiezo a reprochar, dentro de mi mente,

Solo le saqué la lengua en señal de que todo estaba bien, trate de bloquear todo los recuerdos que me habían taladrado la mente, logrando así, que todo lo que llegue a pensar solo fuera eso, pensamientos. Tori se dio la vuelta mirando atenta las fotografías que tenia colgadas y otras que tenía en mi tocador.

**-Valla, esta chica... ¿Quién es?.-** me pregunta mirando una foto con April... La chica que recordaba gracias a Tori.

**-Una... Amiga.- **le digo tomando la foto de sus manos y mirando atenta aquel recuerdo impreso.

**-Se ven lindas juntas.-** me dice retomando la fotografía y colocándola de nuevo en su lugar.

**-Gracias... Ahmm, vámonos de aquí, no quiero que despierte la fiera, a veces es un triunfo dormirla.-** le digo a Tori, ella solo asiente soltando una leve risilla cubriéndola con su mano.

Al salir de la habitación, caminábamos por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, pasamos por la habitación donde se encontraba Zak jugando en la Play un juego de Tomb Ryder, Tori se quedo mirando y Zak, por la sombra que hacia Tori, se percato de nuestra presencia.

**-¿Por qué se quedan allí paradas?-** nos dijo sin voltear a vernos, yo pasé y le hice una seña a Tori para que me siguiera.

**-¿A qué juegas?.-** le pregunta Tori.

**-Tomb Ryder, un juego de caza tesoros en pocas palabras, aventuras y eso.-** le responde**.- ¿la niña ya se durmió?.-**

**-Sep, la acabamos de dejar en mi cuarto.-** le respondo mirando la portada del juego.

-**Tori... Creo que ya encontré tu disfraz.-** le digo al poner más atención en el personaje del juego, y es que es idéntica a Tori, aunque su pecho sea abismalmente más pequeño que la protagonista del juego, sus facciones son casi iguales.

**-¿La chica del juego?... ¿¡Cómo crees Paige!? Hay dos enormes... Razones... Para no poder disfrazarme como ella, además de que ella es atlética, y su cara... No, lo siento, no puedo, sería como si me disfrazara de la princesa Elsa, nada que ver.-** Zak pauso su juego y la miro atento por un tiempo, luego volteo a mirarme y resoplo.

**-Te creo lo de Elsa, es el estereotipo perfecto de la princesa rubia con dinero que no sabe qué hacer y deja todo para vivir sin nada... Absurdo, pero sexy al final de cuentas, pero Tomb Ryder te queda perfecto, no veas las 2 razones que te faltan, te quedara perfecto Tori.-** le dijo mi hermano, Tori solo se sonrojo un poco.

**-Cierto, se te vería genial ese disfraz, además la ropa de ese estilo la tengo, yo te la presto**.- solo me miro y se sonrojo aún más agachando la mirada.

**-Sip, también puede que le modeles con el disfraz... O sin él.-** antes de que le diera el golpe que Zak se merecía, rio tan fuerte que Tori solo pudo seguir la risa, al mirarla, no podía con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero igual no decía nada, solo reía.

Mi madre interrumpió la "amena" charla con Zak entrando a la habitación.

**-Paige, casi se me pasa, en media hora debemos ir al gimnasio hija, para que te prepares.-** me dijo y sin poder recriminar por la visita, salió.

**-¿Nos acompañaras Zak?-** le pregunté a mi hermano.

**-Lo siento, me quedaré para estar con Julia, sabes que no es bueno despertarla, o... ¿Podrías quedarte a cuidar a Julia, Tori?-** cuestionó mi hermano a mi amiga, Tori solo guardo silencio, en el cual pude notar la incomodidad de una tarea que no le correspondía.

**-No te preocupes Zak, sé que lo dices para quedarte a seguir jugando, Tori ¿quieres acompañarnos?-** dije antes de que empezara a tartamudear, sabía que no le gustaba quedarse en casas ajenas a solas, y no es porque me lo dijera, ella es de ese tipo de personas que se incomodan al quedarse a solas, se le nota a simple vista.

**-Claro, sirve que seguimos entrenando-** me respondió con un ligero aire de relajación.

...

Nos encontrábamos en el gym, mi madre se había dirigido a la pista que había a trotar para calentar, Tori y yo ya habíamos calentado y estirado desde que llegamos, así que ya estábamos en las colchonetas para entrenar, empezaríamos por algo simple, poses grecorromanas para derribar al rival.

**-De acuerdo Tori, como te enseñe.- l**e dije asumiendo posición, ella imito lo que hice y empezamos a forcejear, de un momento a otro, la imagen de la fotografía que Tori había tomado de mi tocador invadió mi mente, provocando que cayera y ella se pusiera encima de mí, trayendo más recuerdos.

…Flashback…

_**-Vaya Paige, si sigues así, jamás tendrás ese cinturón que tanto buscas**__.- me recrimina April quitándoseme de encima y extendiéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme_**.**

_**-Oh, silencio, yo no te dije que vinieras a entrenar con esa blusa ¿o sí?-**__ le digo acomodándome mi ropa deportiva._

_Estábamos ambas entrenando en un gym de por la ciudad, donde entrenaban más luchadores de la empresa a la que trabajábamos._

_**-Bueno... Creí que te gustaba.-**_ _me dijo dándome un puchero con una sonrisa burlona_.

**-**_**Valla que me gusta, y es por eso que no puedo concentrarme...- **__le dije inconscientemente.- ¡mira las idioteces que me haces decir April! -_Le recrimino al darme cuenta. April solo soltó unas carcajadas, haciendo que mis mejillas ardiesen.

…Fin Flashback…

**-¿Paige?-** la voz de Tori me saco de mis pensamientos. Note que me miraba preocupada.

**-Estoy bien-** ella se quitó de encima de mí, sentándose en las colchonetas, yo imite su acción y me senté, cruzando mis piernas.

**-Parece que los recuerdos te invaden el día de hoy-** dijo mi amiga, tratando de aligerar el aire que se había hecho incómodo.

**-Eso parece- **respondí, manteniendo mi mirada en la colchoneta. El silencio volvió a reinar.

**-Bueno, ¿quieres volver a intentarlo**?- yo solo asentí, levantándome junto con ella, poniéndonos en posición. Sus marrones ojos me miraban preocupados, sonreí sacando la lengua en un gesto meramente infantil….

…**Flashback…**

_**-Y aquí esta, la chica que ha decidido retar a nuestra querida "Pesadilla de Norwich"…. ¡AJ LEE**__!- anunciaron, provocando que los gritos de emoción y las porras se hicieran fuertes entre el público._

_La música sonaba, y bajando por la rampa pude ver a una joven de piel morena, quien me miraba con una sonrisa burlona y arqueando sus cejas, yo solo negué, posicionando mis manos en mis caderas y mirando como aquella joven subía al ring…_

…**Fin Flashback…**

Un grito ahogado fue lo único que salió de mi boca al sentir mi cuerpo contra la colchoneta. Tori me había vuelto a vencer.

**-¿Estás bien?-**

**-Has preguntado mucho eso el día de hoy-** comenté, mirándola con una sonrisa burlona pero a la vez coqueta **-¿no crees que está un poco oxidada?-** volví a preguntar, manteniendo mi sonrisa.

**-Y-yo…yo solo…-** no deje que terminara su frase, pues ya estaba apretando sus cachetes.

**-¡Awww! ¿Quién iba a decir que Tori se preocupara por mí?**\- no pude evitar reír al mirar como ella intentaba alejar mis manos. Lo logró luego de unos segundos de forcejeo.

**-Claro que me preocupo por ti**\- reclamó, haciendo un puchero** –no soy una persona fría- **siguió y pude notar un toque de tristeza en su voz.

**Ambas sabíamos muy bien a quien se refería con ello.**

**-Me alegra haberte conocido- **confieso, con una sonrisa.

**-¿De verdad?-**

**-Si**\- levante mi mirada y me topé con la achocolatada mirada de ella** –eres una chica increíble….e interesante- **noté con diversión como sus mejillas se tornaban de un moreno más oscuro.

…**Flashback...**

_**-Parece que te he vuelto a vencer-**__ comenté, acercándome unos centímetros a su rostro._

_**-N-no vale**__\- reclamó April, sus mejillas habían adoptado un moreno más oscuro –__**no estaba del todo concentrada**__\- dijo, girando su mirada._

_-__**La gran April, conocida como Aj Lee, gran rival de Paige, ¿no estaba concentrada?-**__ comenté, con burla __**–si no te conociera bien, te lo creería**__\- solté una de sus muñecas y la obligue a verme –__**pero como te conozco a la perfección, sé que eso es una mentira**__\- finalicé, dándole un casto beso en los labios._

…**Fin flashback…**

**-Bueno….- **Tori soltó mis muñecas y se sentó sobre mi vientre** -¿quieres intentarlo, de nuevo?-**

Yo no respondí, mis manos volaron rápidamente a su vientre**.**

**-Paige…- **sonreí burlona** –oh no, no te atrevas…..- **cuando lo dijo era demasiado tarde, pues ya me encontraba haciéndole cosquillas.

Aproveché que ella forcejeaba para que la dejara, hice que ambas nos giraramos, quedando ahora yo sobre ella.

**-Tal parece que ahora yo te he derrotado- **comenté, burlona.

**-No vale**\- reclamó con un puchero** -hacer cosquillas es trampa-**

Yo solté una carcajada, mirando como Tori me miraba con el ceño fruncido**. **

Luego de que me tranquilizara, la vi con mas detalle, su pelo amarrado en una coleta, traia un top gris y unos shorts negros. Y podia jurar que su piel habia conseguido un toque mas bronceado en estos ultimos dias.

**-Bueno, será mejor que...ya sabes...sigamos entrenando- **dije, soltando las muñecas de mi amiga, quien solo sonrió y con un movimiento rápido logro volver a ponerme bajo ella. Y fue ahí cuando sentí sus labios contra los míos, dejándome en total shock.

**El beso no duro más de siete segundos. Yo no podía decir nada, mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco.**

**-Tori...- **

**-Creo que ahora si es una lucha justa, ¿no lo crees?- **preguntó, mandándome una sonrisa coqueta. Sonrisa que me recordó inconscientemente a April...


	11. Chapter 11 We Need To Talk

_**Disclaimer:**__**Victorious no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes**_**.**

Inked Pain

Capítulo 11:

**-No.**

**-Jaaadey- **me suplicó Cat, poniendo sus tan conocidos ojos de cachorro.

**-Catherine Valentine, he dicho que no-** refunfuñe, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Ella solo se estremeció, abrazando una almohada (como si eso le pudiera salvar) e hizo un puchero.

**-Vamos, será divertido ir a la fiesta de Paige- **intentó convencerme –**Tori y los chicos estarán ahí. Sera una fiesta de disfraces…. ¡Como si fuera Halloween!-** explicó. Suspiré y le di otro sorbo a mi taza de café.

No estaba de buen humor y la presencia de Cat no me relajaba en absoluto.

**-No me interesa ir a la fiesta de esa chica-** dije, colocando mi taza en la mesa ratona frente a nosotras –**además, el que Vega y los demás estén ahí no va a cambiar mi opinión**-

**-Está bien**\- susurró mi compañera, agachando su mirada **–pensé que querías salir a divertirte un poco. Has estado muy distante desde lo que paso con Beck y ya no sales como ante de casa. Incluso Frankie y Nona extrañan verte**\- me sentí mal al ver como los ojos de Cat se volvían cristalinos. Desde lo de la perdida de mi hijo ella había sido la única que he permitido entrar a mi casa, Beck había venido un par de veces pero no me he sentido aun lista para mirarlo.

**-De acuerdo-** suspire, maldiciéndome mentalmente –iré a la fiesta de Paige- apenas termine mi frase, sentí como los brazos de Cat se aferraron a mi cuello.

**-Cat…-**

**-¿Si?-**

**-¡Te he dicho millones de veces que odio que me abraces!-**

...

Cat era increíble.

Podría ser la persona más inocente y dulce que existe en el mundo. Pero si algo le reconocería era su habilidad para la costura y el maquillaje.

Ella se había encargado de haber hecho el disfraz que usaría para la fiesta de disfraces de la amiga de Vega. Era una referencia al vestido que Amy Lee de Evanescence había utilizado en el video de "_**Call me when you're sober**_" (Recuerdo haber obligado a Cat a escuchar algunas de sus canciones y termino diciendo que esa era su favorita, ya que le figuraba al cuento de "Caperucita Roja").

**-Ya estas-** anunció con orgullo, separando el delineador de mi rostro. Tomo un espejo de mano y me sorprendí al ver como había pintado mi cara.

**-¿Que se supone que soy?-**

**-Eres una "Catrina"-** mire a Cat, sin entender aun de quien me había pintado el rostro.

**-¿Qué es una "Catrina"?-** aquello hizo que mi amiga sonriera y se pusiera a recoger las pinturas y maquillajes que había utilizado.

**-¿Recuerdas aquella aplicación en mi celular que me enseñaba acerca de Estados Unidos?-** asentí, mirándola aun dudosa –**pues hace poco encontré una aplicación similar, pero esta era sobre México**\- dijo, con un aire de emoción **– y descubrí que utilizan el personaje de "La Catrina" como una especie de crítica para los que pretenden ser ricos, dando a entender que a todos les llega la muerte y al final queda un esqueleto** –me explico. Me mire de nuevo en el espejo y sonreí.

Definitivamente, la única persona que me conocía mejor de lo que hubiera hecho mi padre, era Cat.

– **¿Y de qué piensas disfrazarte tú?** –pregunté, mirando a Cat. Ella solo sonrió y dijo que la esperara en la sala de mi casa, ya que se pondría su disfraz y quería que fuera una sorpresa.

….

– **¡Ta-da! **

– **¿Ariel? ¿En serio?** –pregunté, arqueando una ceja. Odiaba esa película, desde que Cat me obligaba a verla cada que tenía que dormir en su casa debido a que fumigaban en la mía (culpo a Frankie, la consiente demasiado).

– **¿Qué hay de malo con mi disfraz?** –cuestionó, mirándose. Iba a empezar a decirle, pero el timbre nos interrumpió. Gruñí y me dirigí a abrir a quien fuera que estuviese molestando.

– **¡¿Beck?! –**exclamé, mirando al que se supone era mi pareja. Por un momento, sentí lastima por él. Tenía unas terribles ojeras, que en lugar de parecerse a Aladdin, parecía un mapache – **¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué estás vestido así?**

–**También me da gusto el verte** –dijo, su tono era molesto y cansado –.Cat me pidió que las llevara a la fiesta de Paige.

– **¡No me aplastes como un granito!** –suplicó mi amiga, al ver que le lanzaba una mirada amenazadora. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, la pequeña ágilmente corrió a resguardarse tras Beck, quien solo mantenía una sonrisa divertida.

–**Hazte a un lado, Oliver –**gruñí, maldiciendo el no poder traer tijeras debido a que el vestido se podría rasgar. El solo siguió sonriendo y se acercó a mí, abrazándome. Aquello hizo que todo mi cuerpo se tensara.

–**No tienes idea de cuánto extraño verte** –susurró, enterrando su rostro en mi hombro.

_Mierda._

Me empezaba a costar el respirar y mi piel parecía quemarse gracias al abrazo de Beckett. Era molesto y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que se apartara de mí. No es que no hubiera extrañado los abrazos de Beck, pero no eran como los de Vega.

_Vega._

Desde aquella pelea que tuvimos en el Café Asfalto (gracias a la tonta de su amiguita británica) ya no quería hablar conmigo. Me evitaba a toda costa. Oh y si no fuera poco, pasaba más tiempo con Paige que con nosotros.

–**Hey, Beck –**agradecí aquella interrupción por parte de mi amiga, Beck se separó de mí y se giró a ver a Cat. Por alguna razón, portaba una mirada de incomodidad y tristeza, se podía notar claramente por lo brilloso de sus ojos **olvides que Tori nos ha pedido el llevar los refrescos **–rió, jugando con uno de sus mechones de cabello.

–**Es verdad, podemos pasar por ellos a mi casa –**concordó Beck. Yo solo los mire a ambos con una ceja arqueada, últimamente se habían vuelto más juntos. Cat se disculpó, diciendo que iría por sus cosas a mi habitación, dejándonos a Beck y a mí, a solas.

–**De verdad te he extrañado mucho.**

–**Y veo que Cat hace un buen trabajo "consolándote" –**reclamé, el solo suspiro. No me molestaba el que Beck y Cat se estuvieran haciendo más unidos, pero no quería que Oliver viera como es que realmente me siento.

–**Vamos, Jade** –suplicó, su tono era triste, al igual que su mirada **–. ¿Acaso te hice algo?, si te preocupa la presencia de Paige descuida, sabes que solo tendré ojos para ti. Por favor Jade, **si es algo que te hice, dímelo y te hare saber que fue un malentendido .–

Y de un momento a otro, mis ojos empezaban a hacerse cristalinos y mi respiración aumentaba cada vez.

–**Escucha, no hiciste nada malo, solo es que no me he sentido bien –**le corté, esperando que con eso tuviera suficiente. Él solo suspiró, abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero en ese momento Cat salió diciéndonos que ya tenía sus cosas.

Agradecí eso y los tres nos subimos al carro de Beck, rumbo a aquella fiesta de disfraces…

**Pov Tori**

–**Empiezo a arrepentirme de esto… **

–**Oh, vamos –**rogó Paige, mirándome con una sonrisa **– ¡Te ves bien!**

–**Claro –**secundó Zak –**tampoco tiene que ver el ligero crush de mi hermanita por Angelina Jolie** –se burló, mirando su celular. Paige solo se cruzó de brazos y le enseño la lengua, pareciendo una pequeña de seis años.

–**Bueno, la mujer es muy guapa** –se defendió **–.Además, es una excelente actriz y… ¡¿Quieres por favor dejar de hacer que diga estas cosas?!** –se quejó, dándole un golpe en el brazo a Zak, quien solo se carcajeaba por lo rojiza que era la cara de su hermana en estos momentos. No pude evitarlo y me uní a el, provocando que Paige me mirara con un puchero.

–**Mejor me iré a poner mi disfraz** –dijo, con un fingido tono de ofendida **–.Oh, y si llega Cat, ¿podrían decirle que suba a mi habitación para que me ayude con el maquillaje?** –Zak y yo asentimos, Paige tomo su disfraz de Sally y salió de la habitación de su hermano.

–**Me alegra que te conociera…**

– **¿Eh? –**Pregunte, mirándolo con confusión – **¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

–**Nada** –dijo, sin quitar un solo segundo su vista de su celular **–. Es solo que me alegra que encontrara una amiga como tú, se nota que te quiere.**

Aquello solo me dejo más confundida, pero cuando le iba a preguntar el por qué había dicho eso, Saraya y Julia irrumpieron, la mujer nos invitó un bocadillo antes de que la fiesta empezara. Ambos sonreímos y aceptamos la invitación de la mujer.

Pero mi mente no dejaba de pensar en Jade, y también, en aquel beso que le di a Paige en el entrenamiento…

N/A: HOLA ! ¿AUN HAYALGUIEN POR AQUÍ QUE LEE ESTO?..SOLOPUEDODECIR PERDON POR EL SUPER RETRASO PODRIA EXCUSARME CON MUCHOS TEMAS QUE HAN SUCEDIDO EN ESTE TIEMPO PERO NO VEO CORRECTO EL ESCUDAR LA FALTA DE COMPROMISO QUE TUVE CON PROBLEMAS PERSONALES Y DE FAMILIA. ESPERO QUE SEPA PERDONAR Y ME TENGAN PACIENCIA , ESPERO NO TARDARME TANTOESTA VEZ EN ACTUALIZAR, NO PROMETO NADA PUES NO SE COMO SERÁN MIS TIEMPOS Y NO TENGO DIA FIJO DE ACTUALIZACIÓN, SI AUN AÑGUIEN ÑEE ESTA COSA, DEJEE UN REVIEW ASI SE QUE AUN CONFIAN Y QUIEEN SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTA PARTICULAR HISTORIA. BUNEO SIN MAS ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN Y DEJEN RW. NOS LEEMOSPRONTO (ESPERO)

Nunzio guerrero Was Here !


End file.
